


Didn't We Almost Have It All?

by TakeAWalkOnTheWildside



Series: Shake, Rattle, and Roll [2]
Category: Grease (1978), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, Bad Boys, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Mechanics, Motorcycles, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, northsiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeAWalkOnTheWildside/pseuds/TakeAWalkOnTheWildside
Summary: Panic set in. She did not think this through. If that was what happened to women of the Southside it pained her to think what could happen to her, a Northsider.Still, she reminded herself, these are Serpents, not Ghoulies and they have a code, they have boundaries.Her thoughts were broken by a voice in her ear,“Did you stray a little far from home doll?” A chill crept down her neck. A weak gasp left her lips as she whirled around to face the owner of the voice.“Jughead”Relief coursed through her at the sight of his grease stained tank top and smudged fingers.“How did you-?” it came out shrill and prim.A lazy smile plastered itself on his lips, “I have look outs babe ,” he flicked his eyes around the street, “You never know when a Ghoulie might roam in with his crew,” the eyes halted on her face.“Or when an unexpected visitor may arrive.”





	Didn't We Almost Have It All?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I have been so busy with school, work, and life. So excited to finally be sharing this piece and for you guys to read it. Please let me know what you think and stay tuned for the part 3 And be sure to check out part 1 before reading this!
> 
> Also the biggest and warmest thanks to @Jillyzee6 for beta reading this monster for me <3  
> Here is a link to the playlist for this part, it is also listed out at the end.  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyzee6/playlist/4dmqhM1dHAywhnYIdST7YB?si=BWKYhayHRV-mwRpM4pJszw 
> 
> Warning: Some Violence, Language, Blood

The summer heat wave hit Riverdale only a few weeks after school let out and had driven nearly the entire population indoors in desperation.

****

Betty and Veronica had spent their final week together in style, sitting beside pool and attending double features at the Bijou.

****

Ronnie was due to travel Europe with her parents and wouldn’t return until late July, leaving a lonely Betty and a mildly heartbroken Archie behind. 

****

Of course Archie would have the luxury of being kept busy at his father's construction business, much to Veronica’s pleasure. He would be learning the tricks of the trade, building character, and lifting bags of concrete whilst awaiting her return. Betty had not such distractions as of late. 

****

She had grown weary of the back to back replays of her run in with Jughead Jones. And try as she might, her brain would not allow her to ignore the fact that he hadn’t made contact with her in the time since the Carnival. 

****

Veronica has noticed her being morose almost immediately and she set her sights on getting her rather tight lipped friend to talk about the tall dark serpent boy who Veronica had seen her cozying up to only a few nights before. 

****

So far the blonde had yet to crack under her suggestive eyebrow raises and over casual questioning. 

****

“C’mon B give me something,” she pleaded, “I’m with Archie now don’t you see I  _ need _ to live vicariously through you.” Her lip jutted out the smallest bit as she tilted her head to Betty woefully. 

****

Betty could only groan, Ronnie had been hounding her the past few days attempting to extract even the smallest detail from her about her ‘bad boy beau’. What had started off as harmless teasing had morphed into a police level interrogation. 

****

“At least tell me you got his phone number” had been the first day and it had quickly turned to “Just tell me how old he is” and “What school does he go to?”

****

Today it was “So was he a good kisser?” and “Are you on the hook for him?”

****

None of which she had deigned to answer, but slowly and unbeknownst to Veronica the longer it took for her to see Jughead again the more she was aching to get her best friends advice on the whole scenario. She had done something spontaneous, born from passion and wild lust. Never had it crossed her mind that she would be sprawled on her dining room table being eaten out by a Serpent king. And it had certainly never occurred to her how much she was going to want it again. It had been building up as of late, starting off when she was alone in the shower, then escalating until she laid awake in bed practically praying for sleep.

****

So yes, today was the day that she cracked and spilled almost everything to Veronica. Just in time for her to split and head to the Italian countryside.

****

To her credit, as they sat in a booth at Pop’s, Veronica did not interrupt her or make any cheeky comments as she confessed. She only nodded silently and gave Betty an encouraging smile every time embarrassment threatened to consume her. It was nice, talking to Veronica. Her mother was not someone she felt comfortable talking about this with and the only other person besides V that she could trust was Polly, and she would have blushed right along with her. 

****

She rambled, ignoring the chime of the door bell. 

“And ah—there’s this mark,” Veronica nodded eagerly, “He well—he left it on my thigh, a giant purple bruise.”

****

Her friends eyes crinkled and she covered her mouth to muffled her giggles.

****

“Oh dear sweet Elizabeth, that’s a Snake Bite.”

Betty’s eyes widened, “It has a name?”

****

Veronica giggled, hunching forward, “You bet it has a name,” she lowered her voice, “Apparently it’s a Serpent specialty.”

****

Betty sat there dumbfounded. 

_ A snake bite? _

****

_ He marked you,  _ a dark part of her purred in satisfaction at the thought while another part of her railed in frustration. He marked her but he couldn’t be bothered to see her again, he’d been to her house but she had no way of knowing where he lived or where he would be.

****

Suddenly it occurred to her.

****

_ I know where he works. _

****

A bartender slash mechanic on the Southside. 

****

She would have to be insane to even entertain the thought of seeing him. Mad even.

****

But. She could do it, run off across town in her mother's ancient station wagon and track him down. 

****

Still...what would she do if she could actually managed to find him? What if he didn’t want to see her?

****

Would she kiss him?

****

Give him a good slap?

****

She glanced at Veronica shrugged in what she hoped was a casual gesture.

****

“I see.”

****

Veronica cocked an eyebrow, but mercifully for the first time in nearly a week she changed the subject. 

****

“B we should go see another show this weekend, that new James Dean one with Elizabeth Taylor is out and I am positively dying to see it,” She smiled at the blonde, “What do you say? Will you be my date?”

****

Her lips pulled over her teeth as she gave her a bright smile. 

****

“Always Ronnie.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening she sat in her sunset saturated bedroom and stared at the flowers on her duvet. Pink and white rose blossoms. She had been in the same position for nearly an hour, watching her driveway and idly flipping through her copy of  _ Jane Eyre _ .

****

It had occurred to her over the course of the past few days that she could quite possibly be losing her marbles. Despite the time she got to spend with Veronica the overall boredom of the summer so far had forced her to admit that idle hands were indeed the devil’s plaything, only in her case it was an idle mind. If walking past the dining room was torture, hearing the sound of a motorcycle revving in the distance was agony.  Each reminder left her flustered and irritable. 

****

Her mind would return to their time on her table. She would picture his dark head between her thighs as she clawed at the wood beneath herself. 

****

Her mother had caught her once, peering over the at the floor near the table where the silverware had clattered. 

****

“Elizabeth are you listening to me?”

****

She had been, albeit only partially about how Penelope Blossom had made an off color remark about Hermione Lodge’s carnival planning skills. 

****

If she didn’t figure it out this could really become an issue for herself. 

A decision needed to be made. 

****

And fast. 

****

He would either be shoved from her mind and body completely or she would have to venture to the depths of the Southside and satisfy her curiosity. 

****

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Hello, Betty? Were you listening?” Her friend shook her shoulder lightly.

****

“Huh, yes of course.”

****

The girl looked doubtful.

****

“Oh so you  _ are _ passionately in love with Reginald Mantle and want to have his children?”

****

Veronica chuckled at the horror that sprung onto her face. 

****

“That’s what you get for being an airhead,” a sly look crawled to her face, “Is that ‘Jughead’ boy keeping you awake at night?”

****

Betty narrowed her eyes.

****

“Of course not V, it was a one time thing.”  

****

Her friend did not look convinced but changed the subject. 

****

“What I really asked you was if Saturday was okay to see the double feature,” she smiled, “I want all three of us together on my last night here.”

****

_ All three of us.  _

****

At her hesitance Veronica gripped her shoulder. 

****

“Please B, my flight leaves at noon tomorrow and I need one more night out with my Boyfriend  _ and _ my Best girl friend before I head off to ‘do as the Romans do’.”

****

Betty nodded in understanding. 

****

“Okay V, but only because it's you.”

****

Veronica clasped her hands together, “Thank you Betty, it will be the best night I promise.”

****

Betty had to smile, Veronica was nothing if not consistent in her ways. 

****

It brought on an unexpected wave of melancholy to her heart. Ever since the Lodge girl had stormed into her life they hadn’t really spent a so long apart, after all what was a best friend if they weren’t attached at your hip. Even with Archie in the picture Ronnie was always careful about ensuring the two of them had adequate girl time together. 

****

Now, for the next two months she would be running off and enjoying everything Europe had to offer while Betty would be home, most likely sandwiched between her mother and Polly as they flipped through women’s magazines.

****

Before Veronica her only escape had been hanging out in the garage with her dad and watching him tinker and do household projects. Now she was older and he had long since gotten promoted, and her mother had taken one look at her grease stained hands and declared that she was much to proper for such dirty hobbies. 

****

Those summers were something she still held close to her heart right next to her days with Veronica. 

****

She thought back to what Jughead had asked her. 

****

“So what are you going to do all summer.”

****

At the time she’d felt so certain.  _ He  _ was going to be her summer. And somehow he had still managed to slip away. 

****

But the nights were now warm and full of possibilities and she couldn’t help but feel that these next weeks would be the foundation of something great. 

****

After all, summer in Riverdale was only as ordinary as you made it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening she sat in the back of Archie’s car. The automobile was really Fred’s but he had been letting Archie borrow the clunker from time to time. A mark of true responsibility. 

It was old, no doubt. The seats were worn and it needed a coat of paint but it ran well and so far it hadn’t had any problems.

****

_ But it wasn’t a motorcycle. _

_ And it's not owned by Jughead Jones.  _

She thought, as they burned rubber to the theater. 

****

Archie paid for their tickets at the small booth and pulled into the lot. It had filled quickly on a Saturday night and was riddled with teenagers of all ages. Many of which were sidled up in the backs of cars or propped on the hoods of others. 

****

It wasn’t until they had pulled into a spot near the back of the lot that she noticed a group sitting along the back fence of the drive-in. As she looked closer she was surprised. 

****

She knew two of them.

****

Fangs and Sweet Pea stood there talking seriously to two other Serpents. They hadn’t noticed her in the car, mostly due to the darkness that surrounded the lot.  Without fear of discovery she looked at them closer, their dark hair was greased back as Jughead’s has been but she could see a small cowlick on the back of Fang’s head as well as the strands of hair that simply could not be tamed on Sweet Pea’s forehead. Their two companions sat astride their bikes. 

****

One was a thin faced man, nearing his thirties who had a grin that stretched across his face as Sweet Pea spoke. A tattoo peeked at the top of his collar as he leaned back and let out a belly laugh. The other spiked Betty’s curiosity. Straddling her own bike was a girl with long pink hair.  She was petite, and Betty admired her smooth dark skin against her white teeth as she too smiled at what Sweet Pea was saying. 

****

From her window she let her eyes roam the remains of the lot for one boy in particular. 

Her search, however was met with disappointment. 

****

Still, she liked having the opportunity to see the Serpent greasers without their King nearby. They seemed fairly relaxed at first glance, but Betty could see each of them flinch when a car backfired. Or tense when a group of Northsiders strayed too close.

****

It seemed that without Jughead around, Sweet Pea was the de facto leader. 

Suddenly he stepped closer to the pink haired girl. His face was mischievous as he muttered to her. Betty smiled a bit as her fuchsia head, which only came up to mid chest on him, tilted back to give him an annoyed look. 

****

Without warning both of their heads turned towards her hiding place. A gasp left her lips as she tucked down into the worn seat as quickly as she could. As soon as she was nose level with the rickety window crank Veronica looked back.

****

“What is it B?”

****

She grabbed her chest, “Nothing I just thought...I saw a huge moth,” she forced a giggle, “I’m swell.”

****

Archie snorted in the driver's seat, prompting Veronica to slap his arm and let out a small giggle. 

****

“Sure B, the moths are going to get you.” Smiling slyly she looked pointedly out the window toward the leather clad group. 

****

_ Oh no. _

****

Slowly, Betty lifted her head to peek out the window only to see Sweet Pea grinning and waggling his fingers childishly at her as the girl slapped his arm. 

****

She whipped around to face the screen as fast as she could. 

\------------

****

The film was good, when she was able to look past her friends from her position in the back seat. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult as sidled up to one another. 

****

After the first film drew to an end, restlessness and hunger won out and she volunteered to make a run for snacks. 

****

_ Besides, the two of them deserve at least a few moments without me as a third wheel.  _

****

She remembered how their heads had begun to close in on each other as she left. 

****

_ Yes, I think I will take my time.  _

****

Thankfully the concession was across the lot, giving her ample time to stretch her legs and wonder at the stars twinkling behind the screen backdrop. 

****

As she neared the building a light tap sent her whirling around. 

She was greeted by caramel skin and bubblegum hair. 

****

Betty must have looked confused because the girl threw her hand out, “Hi-yah, I’m Toni Topaz.”

****

She grasped it, “Elizabeth Cooper, but you can call me Betty.”

****

A shadow cast over her as she released Toni’s hand. It would have startled her if she hadn’t seen Toni grin. Sweet Pea stood, armed crossed, smiling down at her. 

****

“Toni I see you’ve finally met the elusive Elizabeth Cooper.”

****

At that she flushed. Perhaps hiding had been a bit rude. 

****

Toni rolled her eyes, “Can’t say I blame her. I would hide from you too Pea, not everybody wants to be in the presence of an overgrown ape.” 

****

He clutched his chest in faux agony.

“Toni you wound me.”

****

There was a sparkle in her eye as she turned to Betty, “I figured I would run into you soon enough, but I wanted to see you for myself,” She looked Betty up and down, “I gotta say you are a smoke show, it's just too bad you’re wasting all of it on Jones.” 

****

Betty gawked, but Toni only winked at her. 

****

Sweet Pea threw a lazy arm over Toni’s shoulder and smirked, “Your the broad that's been tying my boy in a knot all week. He nearly threw a wrench at ol’ Fangs yesterday at work.” 

****

Then he leaned his long torso forward close enough that she could see small flecks of amber in his dark eyes. 

****

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

****

Betty stiffened her spine and looked at him head on. 

****

“No, not at all.”

****

They stood in silence, until Toni placed a hand on his shoulder, “Oh, I like her Pea.”

****

He only grunted, before saluting Toni and using his long legs to stride off.

At the sight of his disappearing form Toni grabbed her elbow, “Come, sit.”

****

She allowed herself to be lead out of the building to a small, vacant playground. It was used heavily on weekdays, but on weekends, when teenagers ran rampant it sat cold and empty. Betty couldn’t help but admire the bottle green serpent on the back of Toni’s jacket just as she had Jughead’s. The only difference was that hers only had one head, and was bereft of a crown. 

****

The rusty swings groaned as they rocked in the hot and muggy night air. 

****

Toni’s voice sliced through the crickets chirping behind them. 

****

“Sorry to ambush you, we’ve all just been so curious.”

****

Betty’s eyebrows drew together, “About what?” she couldn’t fathom their interest. Sure she had been out with their “Leader” but she was sure that he had been out with women more times that she could count. 

****

Toni sighed, “Jones has had his panties in a wad for nearly two weeks,” shaking her head she quirked her lips into a fond smile, “We couldn’t figure out what was going’ on for awhile, I had to all but beat the truth out of Sweet Pea,” she muttered.

****

Betty held up her palms defensively “Listen I didn’t do anything, at least not anything that I know of, we just talked and rode rides and had dinner and…” the words were held in her throat. She watched as Toni wrapped a long pink strand around her index finger. 

****

Releasing the strand she looked Betty in the eye. .

****

“Listen, whatever you did, whatever you said I... _ we _ need you to talk to him. He has been insufferable.” 

****

Well, she supposed it served him right for not ringing her up. 

****

“What do you want me to do?”

****

Toni’s relief was palpable, “Just talk to him, come by the garage and have a little chat.”

****

Simple. Easy.

Betty nodded her head slowly.

****

Her thoughts hadn’t left him in the weeks since they had seen each other, but she had not expected him to react with the same level of frustration she’d been feeling herself. In her own mind she had managed to convince herself of her insignificance to him. A greaser king, one that was nearly twenty-two did not need a nearly eighteen year old Northsider to get his rocks off. Especially not one with his looks. 

He hadn’t come back, he hadn’t looked her up, and he hadn’t made a move to talk to her, even after she had waited in Pop’s the next few nights afterward. She had caught her eyes scanning every parking lot she’d pitifully kept her window cracked just in case the distant rumble of a motorcycle might reach her ears. 

****

“Please Betty, Pea and I have been tiptoeing around the Wyrm for weeks.” 

****

She glanced at Toni’s agonized face and couldn’t help but smile at the thought of someone as tall and bulky as Sweet Pea attempting to  _ sneak _ .

****

She wanted to see him, oh god she wanted to see him. But the idea, now in firm consideration sent her stomach into knots of nerves and apprehension

****

“I-,” the words stuck to her throat, “What exactly do you want me to do?”

****

Hopefulness streamed across her companions face as she whipped her bright hair around to face her. Betty couldn’t help but think of the heart attack her mother would have if Polly or her every came home with the same bubblegum coloring. Or  _ any _ coloring for that matter. 

  
Toni dug into her leather pocket and fished out a slip of paper and a broken pencil. 

“These are his hours at the Wyrm and Ghost’s Garage.” She handed Betty the crumpled slip, “Just make sure you come during the day, nobody needs to be out at night alone, especially on our side of town.” Betty nodded gravely and promised her that she would. 

****

Her fingers curled around the paper like a life preserve. 

****

“Thanks Toni, I think.” 

****

She only smiled, “Whatever happens, you’ll always have a friend on the Southside Betty Cooper.” . 

****

Before she could reply the sound of revving engines roared from the lot.  Toni shrugged, “That's my cue, see you around Betty.”

****

The smell of exhaust teased her nose as she studied Toni’s smooth writing on the paper. 

****

“See you around Toni.”

****

Quickly she ran in the stand and purchased the required snacks before walking slowly, lazily back to Archie’s car, keeping a wary eye out for an more gang members both affiliated with the Serpents and… otherwise. It was known that the Ghoulies would frequent the drive-in to raise hell, talk shit, and everything in between. 

****

Huge rumbles had been started for merely glancing at the wrong member of either gang. It hadn’t happened in a while, but the joint was busy and Betty wasn’t one to tempt fate. 

****

Her friends expressed slight concern over her prolonged absence. Veronica sat curled into Archie’s shoulder as he tilted his head so that it rested softly on her dark head. 

****

Something twisted in her gut, not jealousy, but a deep longing. It was a deep ache, one created by years of loneliness and solitude. Even with an older sister, and two overbearing parents Betty had spent most of her life lonely. 

****

Veronica, bless her, had softened the sting with her arrival into Riverdale. Her friendship was something Betty would cherish for the rest of her life.

****

In the backseat, she sat thoughtfully, tracing her fingers on the threadbare cushions. Toni had given her much to consider. Jughead had missed her. The thought alone was enough to draw a smile on her lips as the second film started. 

****

Soon James Dean and Elizabeth Taylor captivated her with their devastating looks and Hollywood glamour.. 

****

She was lost to the screen as they carried her away into the starry night. 

\----------------------------

Afterward, laying in bed, Betty waited for sleep to claim her. That however, had been halted by the firmness of her pillow, then by the heat of her blankets suffocating her. Finally it had been blamed on the thin socks she had pulled onto her feet. 

No matter what she did her mind would not rest, and her heart would not be soothed. 

****

Could she really do it?

****

More importantly  _ would  _ she really do it?

****

Take a bus to the Southside and walk straight up to  _ him _ ? The thought of his friends behind him, his gang, laughing at her attempt nearly had her hyperventilating. 

****

Only the memory of her conversation with Veronica at the close of the evening kept her collected. 

_ Archie had stopped to drop Betty off, obviously with the intent of having some alone time with his girlfriend. Veronica walked her to the door, arm in arm.  _

****

_ As they approached her brass knocker she saw the dark haired girl lift her hand to her face.  Silver lined her eyes as she smiled at her.  _

****

_ “B, I am going to miss you so much, I know it sounds so spoiled since I will be off in a foreign country shopping and eating immaculate cuisine, but…” She choked up, “I promised myself I wouldn’t get upset.” _

****

_ “Ronnie I’ll miss you too, so much, we will have so much to talk about when school is back in.” Betty smiled sweetly to her friend.  _

****

_ She waved it off, “Yes, yes school,” her nose crinkled at the word, “I just wanted to say something before I leave town tomorrow morning and get all gushy. I need you to promise me something Betts.” _

****

_ Betty nodded, “Anything.” _

****

_ “You cannot let this summer pass you by. Sneak out of your window if you have to. Break a law or two. I want Elizabeth Cooper to get the adventure and thrill she deserves this year. Let your hair down, go skinny dipping or whatever you Riverdale locals do.” Her eyes bore into Betty’s green ones, “Just don’t live under your mothers thumb all summer is all I ask.” _

****

_ A smiled crawled across Betty’s face as she felt warm drops of liquid border at the corner of her eyes.  _

****

_ “Yes,V. Yes to it all,” she thought for a beat. “Well maybe not the skinny dipping.” _

****

_ Veronica’s dark eyes twinkled as she laughed, “I can’t win them all I guess.” Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes once more she pulled Betty into a hug before turning on her heel down the sidewalk path. _

****

_ Her voice rang out before Betty could open her front door. _

****

_ “Also, Betts be a pal and keep an eye on Archikins while I’m away, he’s more trouble than he looks.”  _

****

_ Betty could only laugh and nod her head before stepping into the darkness of her home..  _

****

She thought of their evening together, at her booth, on the Ferris wheel, and later in her house, on her dining room table. Despite her nerves, they still made her smile, and for that maybe it was worth it. Worth the possible embarrassment, the possible rejection.

****

It would be cowardice if she never tried to see what could be.

****

Even if she wasn’t sure what had happened on Jughead’s end that had kept  him from seeing her, she was willing to risk her pride to find out if they could go further. 

****

She rolled over once more, finding an appealing position at last. 

****

_ Tomorrow morning  _ she thought as she drifted  _ tomorrow morning I will go. _

_ \----------------- _

****

At breakfast Alice had to pull Betty out of her thoughts. It was necessary however, after Betty had forgotten to turn on the oven for biscuits, and had proceeded to re-wash the already clean dishes in the sink.

****

As they had finally tucked in for breakfast her mother narrowed her gaze, “Elizabeth what is the matter with you? Are you ill?”

****

Betty shook her head and took a bite out of her biscuit.

After all, what was she supposed to to say?

****

_ “Hey mom sorry I nearly shattered every dish in our kitchen this morning, I was just distracted by this boy who is actually a gang leader on the Southside who is not only older than be by three years, but who has also eaten me out at the very table you are sitting at. In fact he nearly shattered your good china throwing me onto the mahogany.” _

****

It wouldn’t sit well to say the least, and it would likely end up with her in a nunnery or at the very least in a chastity belt. 

****

They ate in near silence, only bothering with basic small talk as they flipped through their selected reading material. 

****

Later that same afternoon Betty stood at the bus stop five blocks from her house. The skin on her hands turned a bright pink color, due to her wringing them since she had stepped out of her driveway. 

****

She hadn’t been able to calm her breathing since she had arrived at the rusting metal pole and withered bench at the stop. 

****

Five minutes later she sat on the poorly air conditioned bus as it slogged through the summer heat into the heart of the south side.

****

The garage had not been difficult to find, especially with Toni’s help, she only had to follow the sound of loud, but benevolent shouts. This combined with the shuffling of feet on the hot asphalt led her to straight to a building. It was crumbling slightly and contained a line of four open garages. The paint had chipped at the top but she could make out the letters, " Ghost’s Garage and Auto Repair". 

****

There was art beneath that had long been worn away, along with a few broken glass panes at the crest of each door, but Betty had to admit that it all held a certain amount of charm. 

****

The scuffling, she realized as she moved closer, was a result of Fangs rough housing with a fellow Serpent. The other boy was smaller, almost Betty’s size, and wearing a leather vest. His skinny arms were shining in the heat as he strained against the headlock Fangs had him in. 

****

He looked young, fourteen or fifteen at the most. His face had turned a dark shade of puce.  Quickly Fangs turned the boys arms back, shifting the position so that he could hook his leg behind the boy’s and laid him stomach down on the pavement.

****

This allowed Betty to make out the letters on the vest. 

****

_ Serpent Prospect _

****

It pulled her up short. 

He was so young, the boy should have been off playing baseball with his friends, or splashing around at the Riverdale public pool, not joining a gang. 

****

More Serpents filed out of the open door as she scanned their faces, looking for one in particular. 

****

He wasn’t there.

****

Regret set in immediately.

****

She shouldn’t of come to their turf, it had been a mistake. Coming to the South Side at all was dangerous, and doing it alone it was even worse. Seeing Jughead had been her out, her protection. She knew that even if she’d seen him and he hadn’t wanted anything to do with her he would have made sure she made it home unharmed.

****

But, without him there were no such guarantees. 

****

Stories of women disappearing on the Southside had often permeated her reporter filled household. Often they washed up on the edges of Sweetwater River, more frequently they were women still living, unreported with only their physical and mental scars to tell their stories. 

****

Panic set in. She did not think this through. If that was what happened to women of the Southside it pained her to think what could happen to her, a Northsider. 

****

_ Still,  _ she reminded herself,  _ these are Serpents, not Ghoulies and they have a code, they have boundaries.  _

****

Her thoughts were broken by a voice in her ear,

****

“Did you stray a little far from home doll?” A chill crept down her neck. A weak gasp left her lips as she whirled around to face the owner of the voice. 

****

_ “Jughead” _

****

Relief coursed through her at the sight of his grease stained tank top and smudged fingers. 

****

“How did you-?” it came out shrill and prim. 

****

A lazy smile plastered itself on his lips, “I have look outs babe ,” he flicked his eyes around the street, “You never know when a Ghoulie might roam in with his crew,” the eyes halted on her face, “Or when an unexpected visitor may arrive.”

****

Her mouth hung open. 

****

“Come on, it's too damn hot out here, I’ll show you around the shop.”

****

She only nodded as his hands hovered near her, but never touched her, likely due to the grease currently occupying them. It was irrational, but it disappointed her. 

****

Following him into the garage she studied the wrenches lined along the walls, the oil cans painstakingly lined along the farend, and the boxes filled to the brim with nondescript car parts. 

****

Immediately, she loved it. The image of the garage bustling with movement, wrenches working, workers shouting and teasing, sent a bolt of warmth to her heart. 

****

It was dirty, and a little rough at the edges, but cozy. A stark contrast to her own home. 

****

He never let her more than a few feet from him, and his eyes kept carefully glancing back at her as they moved office to office. Like he was afraid she would turn to vapor. She knew the feeling.

****

She only worked up the courage to speak as he led her back to the main portion of the garage and pulled a chair for her to sit on. The floor was littered with cigarette butts, coke bottles, and playing cards. 

****

_ Well, they had left in a pretty big hurry.  _

****

And she realized,  _ Jughead must of sent them out when he heard I was here.  _ That both thrilled her and worried her. 

****

_ Could the other Serpents not see him with her?  _

****

_ Was he hiding her from them?  _

****

Either way his crew had found a better place to be surprisingly quickly. Apparently a warning look from Jughead was enough to send even the grittiest members scampering away. 

****

He stared at her, searching her face, taking stock of every freckle, blemish, and pore of her skin. Her own mother didn’t even feel so violating, and she would often grab Betty’s cheeks and give them a firm pinch before they walked into a social gathering. _ Just to brighten you up,  _ she would say. 

****

Suddenly, he stood, in a flurry nearly knocking over his metal chair. The tread of his boots echoed as he slowly paced the length of the garage. Only her eyes followed him as he walked the line forward and backward, they never left him even as he turned suddenly and crept closer to her.

****

Leaning back slightly she finally found that words would form on her lips. 

****

“Sorry for disturbing you at work.”

****

His lips pulled into a slight, but pouty frown. 

****

“It’s my lunch break,” he murmured before reaching behind her head for a greased stained hand towel. With it he began to wipe the grease and oil from his long fingers. 

****

“Oh,” she mumbled, lamely before letting her eyes drift to his hands working the towel to gently siphon of the thicker layers of grease. She thought of it smeared on her collarbone, on her legs, between her thighs…

****

“I’ve been waiting on you to disturb me for two damn weeks.” Navy eyes flicked to her. The words had forced her heart into an entirely new rhythm.

****

_ He  _ had been waiting on  _ her? _ What did that even mean. She had been raised by Alice Jane Cooper and Halliburton Arthur Cooper, and the first thing she had been taught about courting boys was that it was their responsibility to make the “moves” in a relationship. If she did anything more she could be labeled “easy” by her peers. Not that she cared that much about what the girls like Cheryl Blossom thought about her, but that could make her life harder and entirely miserable,  _ especially  _ if her mother found out. She had given him a reasonable amount of time to respond hadn’t she?

****

Indignation rose in her chest as she snapped, “And why would you wait for that? Were you expecting me to crawl back for more, like some ten cent trollop?” The abandonment of the past days were welling into her conscience sending her tongue flying at a pace she could not control, “I am a  _ lady  _ Jughead Jones, and believe it or not I do have standards about this sort of thing.” It was a ridiculous thing to say, and she did feel ridiculous saying it but she was willing to spit out anything that would make him feel the hurt she had felt the past two weeks. 

****

He did not retaliate. A hand carded thought his hair, as the other dug into his jacket pocket and tugged out a cigarette. As it was lit he looked to her, with his eyes suddenly lighted with renewed passion. 

****

“Elizabeth Cooper, you know as good as I that you are no trollop, and I’d slice any guy I heard call you such a thing,” He exhaled sending a cloud of smoke out of the large open door, “You wanna know why?”

****

Her head tilted into an almost imperceptible nod. 

****

Those eyes held her captive, as he swooped closer to her, throwing the half finished cigarette out the door onto the concrete. The hands that had touched her so many nights ago griped the arm rest of her battered metal chair as he leaned in so close his breath was a whisper on her lips. 

****

“It's because everytime I see a blonde walking down the pavement I hold my breathe until I realize it isn’t you. I don’t even realize i’ve done it until the broad is gone. When I’m alone in the evenings I don’t talk to Sweet Pea or joke around with my Serpents, I’m stuck playing out entire night on a loop. An endless, torturous, fucking loop.” 

****

Those lips pulled up and skimmed the shell of her ear. 

****

“And the pathetic part of it all is that I’ve only had a little taste of Betty Cooper,” Her breathing had begun coming out in pants as he spoke, “One little taste and now you own me baby girl.” She was proud of herself for holding back a slight whimper when he pulled away and circled around her. 

****

“I figured you’d had your roll in the mud. That a greaser had meant nothing to you. I was just a bad boy to get back at your parents or a way to get your rocks off for summer vacation. But I can see now that it could be a little more, at least judging by the way to just fell apart without me touching you.”

****

The glare she sent him was weak. 

****

“It was a two way street Jughead. How do you think I felt when the guy I let  _ kiss  _ me just off and disappears. I thought I’d see you again, that maybe you’d drop by my house or Pop’s,” her lips pulled into a soft smile, “the only reason I found you now was because of Toni.”

****

Jughead only groaned, “That meddling little…”

****

She could only laugh at his ire before continuing, “Honestly I am surprised I never saw you at Pop’s, you made it sound like you were something of a frequent customer.”  

****

At this he did look uncharacteristically guilty. 

****

“What?”

****

“I did see you that first night.”

****

She whirled on him. “Really? And you just let me sit there in misery?”

****

A delicate hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, “I know this is a really shitty explanation slash apology but hear me out Betty,” he implored. 

****

A stiff nod was her only response. 

****

“I didn’t want to scare you.”

****

“Scare me? How on earth could you scare me more that when we first met, you nearly got into an all out brawl for goodness sake.”

****

Standing, he gestured to himself, the leather jacket that covered his arms. 

****

“I’m the leader of a fucking gang Betty, a big one, with enemies and rules. Honestly it comes with a lot of shit. If we ever went steady we wouldn’t be able to take a walk in the damn park or go to the drive in.  Hell, the only reason we went to the fairgrounds was because we knew that nearly all of the Ghoulies were up at the border doing a run for the weekend. If they found out you were mine, the Ghoulies would put a hit out on you. Not even for a gain, it would be just to fuck with me some more.” 

****

Her throated felt thick as she nodded. 

****

“I didn’t-I’m not,” she took a deep breath, “I get it Jughead.” 

****

Grabbing his arm she pulled him and stepped closer. It wouldn’t of surprised her if he could see her pulsed jumping under the skin of her neck. He towered over her. And honestly she should have felt more intimidated, but she only felt something else, something  _ darker. Something that had been itching her mind since the day she’d met him.  _

****

It maddened her. It made her want to grab the lapel of his jacket and yank him closer. To eat him alive as she had intended so many nights ago. 

****

“Do you have what it takes Cooper? To really be with me, even if just for a little while.”

****

_ They were only words she knew, there was no way in hell she would be able to let him go once she really got a taste. And somehow she knew for him it was the same.  _

****

“Sign me up Jones.”

****

His smile was positively demonic. 

****

“Only if you shut up and kiss me Cooper.”

****

\----------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Cooper was lucky. 

****

Scratch that. 

****

Elizabeth Cooper was  _ extremely  _ lucky. 

****

All her luck, in fact, could only be attributed to having an absolute control freak for a mother and a sickeningly perfect older Sister to boot. Either way she was just thankful that her few lucky stars had continued to shine down upon her for the past three days and nights. 

****

If Veronica were here she knew what the girl would say. 

_ “You just happening to live down the street from the public library is not exactly divine providence B.” _

****

Oh but it was. 

****

It was the only excused that had been allowing her to leave the house in the wee hours of the morning and not return until the sun had nearly gone down. She hadn’t had to worry about her mother finding out that she had not been attending simply because the librarian Miss McHenry hated her mother. She had been one of the only people in the entire town of Riverdale that her mother had not been able to charm. Something that it had not occurred to Betty to use to her advantage until now. 

****

Every morning had begun the same after breakfast. 

****

“Be home to help prepare supper Elizabeth, and do try to avoid that  _ hateful  _ woman. Study hard.”

****

Betty would only give her a tight lipped smile before grabbing her satchel and taking off for another day of  _ studying.  _

****

Every morning she would pass the library, then the general store, and then finally the Winn Dixie before turning down a back road. 

****

Jughead was always waiting for her. Promptly and on time, even when she was a few minutes early attempting to escape a morning lecture from her mother. 

****

That was the deal. 

****

She would visit him, everyday on the Southside, and sit in the garage while he worked. They talked, ate lunch together, and gradually she was introduced to the daily increasing population of Serpents at the garage. They had staggered themselves. As if to not overwhelm her. Not that she could blame them, it was very interesting to see how many  _ Blade’s  _ and  _ Ice Pick’s _ and  _ Lucky’s  _ she could meet in one day. Eventually it all became a blur of scars, tattoos, and leather. Each would shake her hand, and give her a gruff nod. One called Hog-Eye even planted a sloppy but well meaning kiss on her hand. Then they would turn and nod to Jughead before leaving. The entirety of the event had been a big tickle for her, but she could tell it was important to Jug so she remained silent. 

****

The other half of the deal was that she would always be driven by either him or one of his most trusted boys if he couldn’t be on time. 

****

_ “I don’t want you waitin’ too long doll, some other greaser may catch your eye.” He winked.  _

But she knew the real reason was for safety. She’d taken his warning about the Ghoulies to heart. Not so much that she feared for her life any time she walked around town, but enough that she kept a cautious eye out when she was alone. 

****

It was on her fifth day of making the trek, during the second to last week of June that she finally was able to ask him a question that had been burning her up inside. They hadn’t had much time alone together, which seemed almost to be by his design. 

****

She’d crawled onto the rumbling bike after clipping a small helmet to her head. Leaning in she spoke, “Jug would you like to go bowling on Friday?”

****

He stared at her, wide eyed. 

Anxiety suddenly flooded her,  _ Oh god what if he doesn’t like bowling, you are so stupid Betty of course he doesn’t have time to bowl he works two jobs and he’s a King Serpent, he probably goes to bars and plays high stakes poker for fun with his crew. He is going to laugh you off the back of this bike, if you are lucky the road rash alone will put you out of your misery… _

****

“Betts.”

****

She came back to him, “Huh?”

****

“Stop thinking whatever scenario you are manufacturing in that pretty mind of yours and cool your jets ok?”

****

Closing her mouth she nodded wide eyed. 

****

“In theory yes I would love to bowl with you Betts, but in practice I gotta say its not possible,” her heart dropped, “You see we got in trouble there a few years back, a small rumble and old man Pederson won’t let us back in.”

****

Understanding, she nodded. 

****

“But, I’ve been trying to figure out a place for us to have a little fun and it turns out its been under my nose all along.” He grinned. 

****

Oh now he was just teasing her. 

****

“And I don’t suppose you’ll tell me where?”   
  


He pretended to think on it. 

****

“Perhaps I can be convinced.” He turned so his shoulders faced her, as his feet held the bike steady. 

****

_ Wicked boy.  _

****

Betty leaned in, letting the tip of her eyelashes kiss the skin of his cheek. 

****

“You’re in luck Jones, I happen to be excellent at extracting information.” Her lips pressed gently to his, but when she attempted to lean back a hand on the back of her head pulled her closer. In retaliation she allowed her tongue to trace the seam of his lips, teasing but never fully moving past them. 

****

He pulled back gasping, “You have made it so damn hard to keep my distance these past few days doll.” 

****

“What do you mean?”

****

Running a hand through his inky hair she gave it a light tug. 

****

“I’ve been trying to keep my hands to myself babe, didn’t want you to get the wrong idea about my intentions and all that. Your more than some fling Betts, I know it's only been a short while but I don’t want to do anything that could fuck this up,” he gripped her hand before grinning maniacally, “It’s your game now doll.”

****

_ My game? _

****

She wasn’t sure what to do with that, so she filed it away for later contemplation, there were more important matter for her to attend. 

****

Delicate hands gripped the sides of his face, as her thumb softly stroked the sharp bone of his cheek. 

****

“I suppose it  _ is  _ my game Jones, but you are still telling me where we are going.”

****

He only turned his back as an answer and kicked off the ground, sending them roaring down the road. 

****

\-------------------------

The Whyte Wyrm was busy, even for a Thursday night. To Betty’s pleasure, it was Toni’s night to bartend, allowing her to have a companion as Jughead took a turn around the bar, greeting the serpents, both older and younger than him. Betty understood, it was part of his job, apart from that it was him who decided who got patched in as a true Serpent, as well as who got to be a prospect for the gang. 

****

Toni was good company, explaining some of the nuances of Serpent life, and helping her with the names of members in the joint. Giving her the layout of the bar. However Betty’s favorite part was watching Jughead from afar. Even when he was being tough and hard, he was easily one of the most charming men she had ever met. 

****

He was taller that most of the men he’d greeted. It was clear he was well liked, and very well respected, even by the most Senior members. Betty suspected it was partly due to his father. 

****

Forsythe Pendleton Jones II was not someone Betty knew much about. Jughead never brought him up, and it was one of the few topics Betty knew better than to bring up. His face would turn dark, and his eyes would narrow, altering their appearance into that of a malevolent hellion. With what little she knew about him she had badgered Toni for information instead, and even she was hesitant to divulge too much. 

****

A simple, “FP’s a vet, doesn’t stop by much anymore.”

****

No much later Jughead rejoined her. 

****

He pulled up a chair next to her where she was perched near the end of the bar. 

“Did you order some food, I promise it's decent.”

****

She chuckled, “Yes I got some french fries for me and two double cheese hamburgers for you,” she could practically see him salivating, “it’s not Pop’s but I trust you won’t complain,” glancing at Toni she added, “Besides apparently it's on the house.”

****

Holding out an arm he smiled, “What shall we do until our food is ready fair lady?”

****

Her eyes scanned the bar. There was a band stand,  _ definitely not,  _ an old beat up jukebox,   _ for another time,  _ then her eyes landed on a set of rickety green felt covered tables. Beaten up Billiard  tables from what she could tell. 

****

Eyes widening she jumped and pointed, "How about that?”

****

“Pool? You want to play pool with me?”

****

She nodded. 

****

Behind her she swore there were a few laughs. She saw a few of the guys leaning against the tables guffaw and nudge one another with their elbows. 

****

Jughead led her slowly by the elbow to the table as the remaining guys replaced the billiard balls into the rack and laid their cues on the table.

****

It was times like this where Betty wished vehemently for an ounce of Veronica’s suave courage in the face of such an intimidating situation. It would have taken her friend mere moments to have any of these men eating out of her hand. Instead she could only stand there dumbfounded as Jughead held out a cue for her to grab. Regret filled her chest as the chatter and bustle in the bar quieted down to a low hum. Even Toni had ceased drying out glasses and leaned against the worn wooden bar. 

****

_ Help me _ her eyes pleaded, only to have Toni’s warm umber ones twinkle at her as she softly shook her head. 

****

_ You’re on your own Cooper. _

****

She took the cue and swallowed hard. 

****

_ I have made a mistake.  _

****

Jughead allowed her to take the break-out shot. The cue was clumsy in her fingers, but she had managed to keep her dignity in the action, neither missing nor hitting with extreme accuracy.  A striped ball slowly rolled its way into the furthest right hand pocket. 

****

She could feel him behind her, and was able to tell he was grinning without looking. 

****

“I’ll try to make this quick and painless Cooper.” His hands extended outward from his waist as he spoke. 

****

Jughead was putting on a show, she realized, for the bar’s occupants. She missed her next shot, allowing him to follow with three solids sunken into a pocket. 

****

“What are the stakes for Serpents?” She queried, innocently.

He swung around to her, leaning close. 

****

“The stakes?”

****

She nodded, “Yes, don’t you guys play for anything?”

****

The eyes in the bar bore into her back as she spoke to their King.

****

“The younger guys play for cigs, and some of the older men play for cash,” he smirked “but I only play for favors.”

****

“Favors.” She deadpanned. 

****

His nod was slick, oily and conniving. 

****

She chose her words cautiously, “What kind of favors?” 

****

Jughead pretended to think about it. 

****

“Anything I want, that's the rule, no exceptions,” he twisted the cue in his fingers, “punishment for bailing out is far worse that any favor I would have sense to ask.” His grin was positively maniacal. 

****

Swallowing slowly, she nodded, “I see.” The occupants reactions made sense now. With Jughead it was best to leave well enough alone and not tempt the beast. 

****

Crossing her arms she looked up at him.

****

“Well then I want to play for a favor Jughead.” 

****

Everyone seemed to let out a collective sigh, combined with a few eye rolls as they watch their King measure up the small statured Northsider.

****

“Are you sure about that, I’ll give you a chance to back out since you’re not from around her,” he waggled his eyebrows, “Besides I can ask for  _ anything _ .”

****

She fought the heat making its way up her neck to her rounded cheeks. 

****

“I was just going to make this a friendly game doll, but I can’t turn down a challenge,” he teased, “The guys would never let me live it down.” Sweet Pea’s laugh bounced off the walls of the bar. 

****

He gestured to her pool cue, “It’s your turn Blondie.”

****

The cue was steady in her fingers. 

****

“Very well.”

****

She angled herself,  ignoring the chortles in the background. 

****

Carefully she hit the ball, mesmerized as it ricocheted off of another into a pocket. She repeated the action with another, looking up at him as his face became more and more rigid. Silence surrounded her as she made her way around the table, angling her cue and hitting with precision. 

****

There were two balls left when she felt lips tracing at her ear. 

****

“Elizabeth Cooper, are you hustling me?”

****

She leaned into him, smiling softly.

****

“Jughead Jones, are you trying to distract me?”

****

He barked out a laugh.

****

“Is it working?”

****

Her lips pulled into a wicked grin as she bent over the table once more.

****

“Not a chance.” 

****

Two more balls into the pockets. She smiled at him with faux regret. 

****

“I hope you are prepared to owe a favor to a Northsider, Jones.”

****

To his credit he didn’t look the least bit agitated. 

****

“Only if it’s you Cooper, only if it’s you.”

****

“Good” she whispered, and sunk the final, black eight ball. 

****

Her win was met by stunned silence. Sweet Pea snuck behind her slinging an arm over her shoulders, “ _ Where  _ did a bird like you learn to play pool like  _ that _ ?”

****

She shrugged, “My dad had an old table in the garage, my sister and I used to play out there to get away from our mother.”  _ Which was nearly every waking moment  _ she thought _.  _

****

Those were some of her fondest memories with her now distant older sister. They had spent hours in the hot and stuffy garage, playing game after game. It had broken both of their hearts when her mother had finally insisted that Hal had to either sell or  _ put that beat up old table in the garbage where it belongs.  _

****

“Nobody has ever beat Jones. I’ve been waiting for this my entire life, babe you are my hero.” His towering form loomed over her as he gave her shoulder another squeeze, before letting Fangs push his way between the two of them. 

****

He stared at her in awe, " _Marry_ _ me.”  _

****

She reeled.

****

“Excuse me?”

****

Jughead glared at the boy before thumping him lightly and gripping Betty’s hand lightly. He looked at Jughead fearfully and stumbled on his words. 

****

“What I mean to say is thank you, I  have been waiting for someone to knock Jones off of his high horse since we were boys. I still haven’t  recovered from the last favor he called in from me.” He glanced sorely at where Jughead stood. “There’s a reasons nobody ever wants to play the bastard.”

****

Jughead only rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wood paneled wall, “If you can’t pay the price don’t challenge the king.” 

****

Fangs glared before turning his gaze to Betty. “You should come over on the Fourth, we’ll be shooting fireworks and there will be food,” he ran his eyes up and down Jugheads torso grudgingly, “ _ Lots  _ of food.”

****

Warmth filled her chest. It was sweet, so incredibly sweet of him to invite her over to be with him and the other Serpents. 

****

“Just, ah, don’t bring your reporter parents would you?” He looked nervous under Jugheads scrutiny, “Some of the older members may not take it well, especially FP.”

****

A hand swung out and curled into the sleeve of his leather jacket, “Ok that’s enough Fangs, get out of here I gotta take her home soon.” His face was serious, lethal. 

****

Before she could answer properly to his endearing proposal Jughead nudge her toward the front door of the bar. 

****

_ Did Jughead not want her to go? It couldn’t be a Serpents only event...Fangs just invited her himself.  _

****

She turned on him, “The last bus to the Northside runs at 9:00 I can make it if I hurry.”

****

Silence. Shrugging him off she made her way out the door. 

****

The night air caressed her arms, but left her feeling too warm on the asphalt of the parking lot. 

****

“Betty stop.” His voice was low.

****

Turning, she looked at him as he ambled to her, growing taller as he came closer. Becoming more and more overwhelming as he placed his hands on her waist and waited for her to look him in the eye. 

****

Her blue ones remained stubbornly on the faded yellow lines of long forgotten parking spots. 

****

“I’ve got all night babe, but I know for a fact that your curfew is in thirty minutes. "Although his words were teasing, his tone meant business. 

****

Inhaling she flick her eyes up, catching his, unable to keep herself from admiring their dark indigo color, that mimicked the dark and starry backdrop behind him. 

****

“I know what you are thinking, and that's not it.” Crossing her arms she ignored the burning hands on her waist. 

****

_ So you aren’t trying to avoid having me around the inner Serpent circle?  _

She cocked an eyebrow. 

****

“Betty Cooper, I would love if you would attend the Fangs Fogarty’s Fourth of July extravaganza at Sunnyside Trailer park with me,”  she fought to keep her lips in a flat line. 

****

He continued, “The only problem is that I have some, well,  _ business  _ to take care of that evening. I wouldn’t be back until late.”

****

_ Business. Serpent business. As in the type a gang leader would be in charge of.  _ She wasn’t sure exactly what  _ other  _ more nefarious responsibilities his title gave him, and honestly she wasn’t sure she even wanted to know just yet. 

****

She knew he wasn’t the bad guy, one of the demons that lurked on the Southside. But a part of her knew also, that he was dangerous, to his enemies, to anybody who stood in his way. Darkness lived in his heart, it didn’t own it, but it had its own power over him. Whatever,  _ whoever _ , had put it there had left it to fester, to bloom into its own ugly thing. 

****

The feeling was familiar to her, not on the same level. But she knew what it was like to have a piece of her psyche, a part of her soul feel beaten and worn. So much that it twisted into something much more sinister. 

****

She wasn’t afraid of him, and she wasn’t afraid of his business. All there was left to do was to show him.

****

“I would still like to go, even if just to see Toni for a while,” she stared at him, his expression indecipherable. 

****

He saw her insistence for what it truly was. 

****

_ I accept you, and I want to know your family.  _

****

He stared at her for a moment, in disbelief. And before she could react his hands left her waist and reached up to cup both sides of her face. 

****

“I don’t fucking deserve you.” 

****

She opened her mouth to protest but was only met with his own. Warm lips against hers, he tilted her up to him, pulling her up to her tip toes in the process. Her hands wove into his hair, holding him to her. It was weightless, kissing him was just like flying. Pulling away she press her forehead against his and whispered, “You deserve so much Jughead, don’t forget that.”

****

That night she arrived at home precisely two minutes before her curfew. He’d parked at the end of her block, and walked her down the pavement. Ever the gentleman he had offered his arm for her to hold onto. They were the picture of gallantry, even if his kiss at the end of her driveway was the opposite of chivalrous, and left her feeling nothing like a pure maiden. 

****

It was hard not to smile as she opened her bedroom curtains to wave him away as he walked into the night. 

\---------------------------------------

****

The following week up to Fang’s party went by lazily. Everyday she left for the ‘library’ unquestioned. She made sure to exchange her books every few days, to throw off any suspicion. And everyday Jughead sat, propped on his bike in the same alley. She’d made a habit of bringing a pair of capris pants to change into in the library’s public restroom. Jughead had teased her for it at first. 

****

“Finally ditch the skirt Betty Crocker?” She shoved him playfully before clipping her shining helmet under her chin. It had been Jughead’s who insisted she wear it whenever she was on the bike. It was incredibly sweet and she really couldn’t complain, but she certainly wasn’t keen on arriving at garage with helmet hair. 

****

Still, the boys knew better than to say anything. Especially if they wanted to eat the cookies she stuffed into the saddle bags of the bike biweekly.

****

The few Serpent prospects always found a way to butter her up. The one she had seen the first day, who had been messing around with Fangs, she later found out was nicknamed Slim. His real name was Lance Wyler, Jughead had told her, he was only fifteen. 

****

He would greet her first, “Well don’t you look  _ lovely  _ today Miss Cooper,” he would give her a goofy smile. Then Fangs joined in from beneath a hot rod,  “Absolutely divine Elizabeth.”

****

Sending him a smile she proffered out a paper sack to the youngest boy. 

****

“Flattery is the best incentive Slim,” her eyes smiled as the boy passed the sack around to the garage. Jughead watched her from the far corner, his dark eyes following her as she said her hellos and leaned down to greet Fangs. 

****

Sweet Pea emerged from behind some old oil barrels, mouth full of cookie. 

“Say, Betty you don’t suppose you could bring a batch of these to Fang’s this weekend?”

****

She nodded and he rolled his eyes in playful ecstasy. “You are a saint woman.” 

****

When she reached Jughead he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

****

“I’m getting a little worried you might be too popular around here.” Jughead crooned and joy bubbled within her. She hadn’t expected their acceptance of her, a Northsider, and a reporters daughter. It was likely, she knew, that Jughead had given them some  _ incentive  _ to at least be tolerable to her, but she knew that with her actions she had helped weasel her way into their hearts. Or at least into their stomachs. 

****

“You’re just jealous they love me more,” she grinned, “They are more scared of being without my baking than they are of their King.”

****

He growled playfully, “We’ll see about that.” He pushed off of the wall, standing flat on his feet he gestured toward the back of the garage, “Follow me please, babe I gotta talk to you about something important.”

****

Silently she followed him to the back office. It was filled with filing cabinets, and contained two desks strewn with paperwork. She’d never been in this room, not in the two weeks she had been coming here. It was possible, she considered, that this was were Jughead liked to conduct Serpent business. The door had three locks on the outside, and it was rarely used compared to the big office near the front of the garage. 

****

“What is-- mmph?” Vertigo struck as she was lifted and place on the desk. They hadn’t had much time alone together, since the last time...and they certainly hadn’t been in  _ this  _ position since that night on her dining table.  Heat flushed from her cheeks, to her chest, down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers held her wrists above her head as his pelvis pressed down on her. He let go of her rights hand only for a moment to reach the door locks and turn them shut. Their noses nearly touched as she gave him a thrilled, but quizzical look.

****

“We have some negotiations to hash out baby doll.” He switched so that both of her wrists were held in only one of his hands. The other trailed its way down the side of her cheek, around the curve of her breast, to the bottom of her rear. 

****

She was breathless, “Negotiations?”

His hands were like vice, while his pelvis gave her only the smallest amount of wiggle room, enough to grind against him slightly. 

****

Nodding he leaned down to trace her clavicle with the tip of his tongue. 

****

“Fourth of July.” His hot breath tickled the skin. 

****

Gasping she fought to free her wrists, “What about it?”

****

His eyes were dark, closed off. It worried her. She knew it meant something bad had happened, or worse, something bad was coming. 

****

“Stay home.”

****

Narrowing her eyes she looked down at him, watching as he traced the skin of her lower belly on their way to the button of her capris. 

****

“I already told Fangs I would be there,” she asserts as her zipper is pulled down, “Besides, ah, my parents and Polly are meeting the Blossoms at the country club.” With herself and Cheryl absent of course, there was business to be discussed between the families. Besides both girls were not yet eighteen and therefore not allowed into the establishment. She would be alone for the evening, much to her pleasure. 

****

The fingers tease the top of her underwear, never slipping under.

****

“Fangs will understand,”  his index finger traced lower, nearly hitting where she wanted it most. 

****

She felt foggy, like she had been pulled underwater, and he was in charge of her air supply. But, through the fog and his teasing finger she was able to string together her words. 

****

“Jug? What is going on, why don’t you want me at the party?” Mild panic seized her, “Is something wrong?” 

****

His fingers continued their light ministrations, “Of course not Betts, It's just that there has been some talk around the block,” his eyes darkened, “The Ghoulies have been too quiet, they are planning something.” She nodded silently, worry clouding her head, replacing the lazy lust.  

****

Jerking up she turned his face to her. 

****

_ Tell me the truth. _

****

Sighing he placed his hands on the wood outside of her legs. 

“That’s why you don’t want me to go? Because of the Ghoulies?” She peered up at him, as he stood looming over her form sitting on the desk. He looked pained, and the dimly lit room cast the slightest sheen on the worn leather of his jacket. Dark hair kissed the skin of his forehead as his eyes flicked to hers. 

****

An angel of death. 

****

His voice was strained, “Partly... mostly because I won’t be there with you,” he swallowed hard, “I’m going to take some of the older guys with me. There won’t be as many boys on watch as usual.”

****

That was reasonable, she supposed. But it still didn’t make complete sense to her. “I would be alone though, in my house. Wouldn’t I be safer with the Serpents?”

****

At that he darkened further. Leaning closer he let his lips drag along her jawline, up to her earlobe, teasing the flesh lightly with his teeth. 

****

“There is no way in hell I would leave you alone,” he nipped again, then started down her neck, sucking a trail of kisses down to her collar bone, “Sweet Pea and Toni are going to stay with you.”

****

She pushed her hands against his chest, shoving him away, and stalling his assault. 

****

“You are having them babysit me?” she pushed a finger into his chest “ Believe it or not I can take care of myself for one night Jughead.” Fury reared its ugly head. Eyes narrowed she leapt from the wood onto her feet. On wobbly legs she started for the door. 

****

An arm shot out, not completely obstructing her, but enough to get her attention. She snapped her face to him.

****

“They volunteered.”

****

Betty snorted.  _ Yes I am sure Sweet Pea and Toni volunteered to babysit little Northside Betty Cooper in her big two story house, while the others either partied on or were conducting gang related espionage.  _

****

She stared at him with wide eyed disbelief, both at his audacity to block her exit, and for the fact that he thought she wouldn’t see through the blatant fib. 

****

“Don’t lie to me Jughead.”

****

Exhaling he shrugged. “Fine I assigned them to you for the night. Shit could get ugly and Fang’s trailer isn’t exactly under the Ghoulies radar, hell none of ours are. The Serpents know the risks of the Southside we were born knowing the risks and I’ll be fucking damned if something happens to you at a party during a stupid Rumble night.”

****

_ A Rumble night.  _ It was like an event for them, she realized. 

****

“So it's not just a party.” 

****

A hand drug down his face, “No it’s not,” the dark blue of his eyes swallowed her in despair, “When the older guys and I do a run, we send the younger members and prospects to hide out for the night. Fangs volunteered his house, it keeps the Senior members heads out of their asses and helps us focus on the fight. The party keeps the spirits up and keeps anyone from going off book” 

****

She nodded, “If the others are together you don’t have to worry about anybody getting picked off.”

****

A dip of his head confirmed her suspicions. 

****

“But then why not the Wyrm? It’s big enough, and God knows it has more than enough booze for the Serpents to tide them through the night.” 

****

Rage contorted his face, and she saw his fingers curl into a fist. 

****

“We tried that a few years back, they nearly burned it to the ground. I keep a few guys there to keep away any riff raff, but my old man made an executive decision to have the location change every few months. Pretty soon we will have to relocate again.”

****

A crooked smile formed on her mouth, “I hope you know this is all very  _ James Bond  _ of you Mr. Jones.” She wound her arms around his waist. . 

****

“I know, but the Ghoulies are a desperate bunch of assholes, they’ve done worse,” his eyes went out of focus, “They will do worse if they have even the slightest opportunity.” 

****

His gaze stripped her bare, “I’ve seen what they do Betty, hell I’m guilty of some of them but I’ve never left an innocent bleeding out on the sidewalk, I’ve never trafficked anybody, and I have never  _ ever  _ hurt a woman.”  Her breaths were leaving in pants.

****

_ When did he get so close? _

****

“I would never hurt you Betty, and I’d kill anybody who did.”

****

Mouth parted slightly, she nodded. 

****

“You trust Pea and Toni more than anybody don’t you?”

****

There was weakness in his face, a vulnerability she had never truly seen before. 

****

“Fangs too. They are my family, and that is the main reason they will be with you.”

****

_ To protect them.  _ She realized.  _ The three of them, safe from the impending fight, out of harm's way. Jughead’s way of cleaning house and ensuring the best outcome if something happened to himself.  _

****

She couldn’t begrudge him that. 

****

Lightly she gripped his cheek, laying her palm on it, letting her thumb trace the small white scar that was barely visible on the fine bone of his eyebrow. 

****

“Okay Jughead,” His eyes closed as he leaned his head into her palm, “Okay.”

****

\-----------------------------------------------------------

****

In the early afternoon of July fourth, Archie comes by to check in on her. It was awkward for sure, having Veronica’s boyfriend show up unannounced after the aforementioned friend had left for Italy weeks before. 

****

Still, it had been nice seeing him. Archie was a sweet guy, with the perfect temperament and demeanor to balance out her starry eyed friend. Besides she was comfortable around him, and him around her. 

****

“Sorry to disappoint you Betty,” he teased as he traced his shoe along the bricks of her walkway, “But I think Reggie may have moved on from you.” 

****

She flicked his arm, “Oh, you mean to dear sweet Midge, who was so callously dumped by her beau only a few short days ago?”

****

He smiled wide, “That’s that one, I know you are devastated.”

****

Pushing a lip out she pouted softly, “Poor guy must scare easy.” She watched as Archie’s face stiffened slightly. There wasn’t much that she knew of his and Jughead’s relationship, but she knew Archie and he had a healthy respect for one another, and as a consequence the red head kept a good distance between themselves. Not out of fear per say, but out of self preservation. They chatted easily for a while longer, reminiscing on Veronica, wondering what she was doing, and how many bags of clothes she had already purchased. It was obvious he missing her had made him even more passionate about Veronica. 

****

Absence did make the heart grow fonder she supposed, and it made her heart warm for her dearest friend. 

****

“I also thought I’d invite you to Moose’s party tonight,” he shrugged, “the Masons are out of town on holiday and Moose invited the team and most of the school.” 

****

It was sweet, but…

****

“I could give you a ride Betty.”

****

She smiled, “Thanks Arch, but I was just planning on staying in tonight,” he looked like he was going to argue, “ Besides I’ll take any opportunity to avoid Reggie a little longer.”

****

It wasn’t a total lie at least. And it worked, he nodded sympathetically, “Never thought about that, can’t say I blame you just let me know if there is anything you need.” His kindness was not taken for granted. And it sent a rush of warmth through her heart, a keen reminder that there were still kind and good people on the Northside, as well as the Southside.

****

Later that afternoon as he walked away Betty couldn’t stifle the smile that had been drawn to her lips. Archie was a good guy and Veronica was lucky to have him.

****

They both were.

——————————

That night, she sat curled in a rather unladylike manner on her mother’s flower printed sofa. Toni sat similarly next to her as the two of them continued their second game of Monopoly on the coffee table. 

****

Sweet Pea had denied their invitation with a huff and a rather exaggerated pop of his leather collar before heading to peer out of her window curtains once more. Toni had assured her it was not to be taken personally, and that the snub was due to him being upset over missing the rumble. Betty couldn’t blame him in the least, it would have made her more comfortable too, to have him there at Jughead’s side. 

****

She hadn’t had much experience in the life of a Southsider, but the past weeks had given her a horrifying crash course. Men had come and gone from the Whyte Wyrm. And she quickly learned to not ask any questions when it came to Serpents she wasn’t directly affiliated with. The old school Serpents hadn’t completely accepted her yet, something that she somewhat understood, but they were a barrier. A rather annoying one. Preventing her from attending certain the meetings, from visiting parts of the Southside, and at times even from seeing Jughead. 

****

Old School meant she was seen and she was not heard. Not only because she was a young Northsider, but also because she was female. She had asked Toni and found that the girl had a very similar experience. One that they both lamented on around the game board. 

****

“Toni, have mercy.” Betty raised her hands in the air. The girl only tucked a bright pink strand behind her ear and smiled evilly.

****

“Fall gracefully Betts and I’ll make your death swift.” 

****

The blonde nods amiably and glanced at the grandfather clock near the staircase. Her fourth in nearly an hour. Each look wound her tighter. In the distance she heart fireworks, bursting forth and crackling in the sky. Loud and unpredictable they had made her jump early in the evening, much to Sweet Pea’s amusement, and her own displeasure. 

****

After Toni manages to finally secure her victory the two of them began placing the pieces into the worn box. Polly and her used to play nearly every weekend, Betty remembers fondly. 

****

Out of the corner of her eye she spy’s Sweet Pea clenching his fists as he paces through the dining room. A bolt of panic runs through her. 

****

_ Please let them all be okay. _

****

“Distract me Toni,” she glances at the girl, “Please.”

****

Toni gives her a look of unflinching sympathy and moves closer to her before wrapping an arm around her companionably.

****

“Well,” she glances back at Sweet Pea before continuing in a stage whisper, “I’ve been going steady with someone.”

****

Betty’s eyes widened almost comically, “Toni Topaz! You’ve been going steady with someone and I didn’t know about it?” Her warm skin darkened and covered her mouth giddily before nodding. 

****

“Yes, I just, It all happened so fast.” She was fighting a wide smile as she spoke, “We met at the drive in, just after I left you.” Betty beckoned her to continue.

****

“Oh it was so magical Betty, we talked for hours I’ve never done that before with  _ anyone _ .”

Betty was happy for her friend, thrilled that her heart had been grabbed so tenderly and she had fallen just as deeply as she had. 

****

“And who is this mysterious man who has stolen your heart Miss Topaz?” 

****

She hesitates, before looking at Betty seriously, “Well  _ actually  _ it's not a-”

****

A knock interrupts her. Sending Sweet Pea to the window, knife in hand. It is only when she sees him relax that she is deems it wise to follow suit. 

****

It was difficult not to gasp as Jughead stepped through the threshold. His eyes searched almost frantically around the room before finding hers. They are dark, still holding their sharp shark like quality. It’s like a switch flips in her head. She seems to float to him, uncaring about the extra two sets of eyes. 

****

There is blood on his shirt, but from what she can tell it’s not his. He doesn’t move further into the doorway, and takes Betty a moment to realize exactly why.

****

Blood is dropping off of his hands, it has begun to form a thick syrupy layer on the hardwood of her foyer. 

****

Metal is wrapped around his knuckles, she sees as she locates the source of the dripping. A thick glimmering metallic band around each of his slightly purple knuckles. 

****

Hands washed in blood. She can only stare at him as he crowds the doorway, devouring her face with his obsidian eyes. 

****

The stare holds as Sweet Pea brushes past him into the damp air of the night. It is unflinching as Toni grabs Betty’s elbow lightly and whispers a goodbye before following after him. 

****

The silence is heavy between them, slightly awkward for her, under his inquisitive stare. 

Her hands wring the muslin of her pale green summer dress. 

****

Her voice is uncharacteristically weak, “Let’s...let's get you cleaned up.”

****

His only reply is the removal of the leather jacket. It finds its way to the coat wrack, as his muddy shoes are slipped off. Leaving him in only the t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and slightly muddied socks. 

****

Her eyes flutter over him, not able to land on the one place she want to most. His face, she knows is rigid, hard from a battle fought. 

****

“Come,” she waves a hand to the staircase behind her, “I’ll run a shower for you.” Her face blooms red as she says it. 

****

Her bathroom, she realizes as they ascend the stairs into the pink tiles room, is much more cluttered than she remembered. With Jughead behind her however she knows there isn’t much to be done to help it. 

****

“I’ll just, um, wait outside.” 

****

He gives her barely a tilt of the head. Relaxing a bit more, she sees a small quirk of his mouth, a smirk at her nervousness. She turns the dials as quick as possible and procures a fluffy pink towel from beneath the sink.

****

He snorts, but grabs it without argument.

****

It is when she seats herself on the floral pattern of her duvet that her mind begins to reel. 

****

Jughead Jones is naked in your bathroom.

****

And we are alone. 

****

He hadn’t said a word since Sweet Pea had opened the door.

****

Had they won? Wasn’t the fact that he was currently not beaten to a pulp evidence enough?

But why the silence?

****

The water shuts off, and she can’t still her hands as they twist in her lap. Her knees bounce in the rather unladylike manner her mother constantly scolds her for. 

****

Lamp light flows throughout the room, dampened by the cream lamp shade on her vanity. She needs to do something before hysteria sets in. Her mind wanders to the soiled clothes he had likely haphazardly thrown on the bathroom tile. 

****

Jumping to her feet she pads to the door and turns the knob silently. Steam has clouded the huge mirror and left visibility rather poor, but she is able to make her way to the articles hung on the towel wrack. 

****

The empty towel rack. 

****

She feels his presence behind her just as her eyes widen. 

****

“Are you trying to take advantage of me Cooper?” He is close, practically in her ear. 

****

“I was just coming to grab your clothes so I could soak them,” she said, not turning to him, “Blood can be so difficult to get out.”

****

She glances at the tiled counter at her waist, drawn to the now shining metallic loops that now laid near the sink. 

****

Seeing her glance, he places a hand on her shoulder, dampening it slightly.   
  


“Don’t worry we won.”

****

Turning she stares up at him, green eyes on his own wide blue ones.  

****

_ I was worried _ her eyes say  _ there was so much blood. _

****

A clenched jaw was her answer and his admission. Not all had gone according to plan. 

****

“I won’t leave you here to drip dry, let me see if  Dad has some pants for you.” She surveys him. Without his shirt she is able to see the full extent of his serpent tattoo, green and reared up from his wrist to his bicep, wrapping around it, choking it. There is a smaller circular scar on his chest, not a bullet, but a warped bit of scar tissue similar to a brand. Finally, she realizes what the ink that whirled around the skin of his neck formed. They were feathers, finely detailed and extensive in nature, beginning at the center of his chest, and fanning out onto his pectoral and up to the skin of his neck. 

****

An angels wing. 

****

She traced the artwork gently with the pad of her finger, while he only stood there watching her warily as she studied him, as he was laid bare before her. 

****

“Beautiful” she breathed. 

****

A chill runs down him and she pulls the finger back abruptly, “Sorry.”

****

A hand clasps around her wrist and replaces it, palm flat on the warm skin. His fingers cling the delicate skin of her wrist, holding her hand to him. 

****

The other hand grips her chin gently tilting her head so her eyes are forced to meet his own. 

He is serious when he speaks, “You can touch whenever you like,” the hand leaves her chin and flies to her waist, yanking her closer, “Wherever you like.”

****

An invitation.

****

A promise. 

****

“Okay.”

****

They stumble out of the steam, to the soft light of her bedroom. The towel at his hips has remained frustratingly tied throughout the endeavor. Something she intends to sort out very soon.

****

Hastily she reaches behind her back unfastening the row of buttons down her spine. She must not of been speedy enough, because his hands soon took hers over, expediting the process. Her brassiere comes off with practiced ease. 

****

They have been here before. They have felt the consuming lust, the powerful draw to one another. It is a friend, rather than stranger. 

****

There is no fear on her face, no apprehension as she lays prone before him completely naked for the first time. His eyes worship her, and he runs a hand through his damp hair forcing the normally slicked back ends to form wild ebony points. 

****

She would admire him more if she was willing to take the time, but in this moment there simply wasn’t enough. Someday soon she would take the time to trace each scar, each tattoo, to kiss each freckle, whisper into his ear, and kiss her way to the sparse, but delightful trail of hair at the bottom of his abdomen. The towel just underneath had her reaching her hands to him. 

****

“Off.” A simple request. One that would expose him to her completely for the first time. 

****

His eyes teased her as he obliged slowly, revealing the tan skin inch by inch before slinging the fabric to a far forgotten corner of the bedroom. Bathed in lamp light she was able to admire the soft but defined ridges of his chest, and the even softer lines of his abdomen. His arms were tense, displaying the more pronounced muscles of his shoulders and forearms. The tattoos on his arm and chest were like spilled ink against the soft light of the room. Savage, but beautiful. 

****

It had been unknown to her, what it could feel like to have electricity pulsing through her body, to feel as if every inch of her was an exposed wire, undulating with nervous energy. But, as he lay on her she knew for sure that was how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life. 

****

The first touch of his fingers on her face had her pulling him closer, clawing at the seemingly endless expanse of his now exposed back. They traced gently, along the ridge of her nose, the soft skin under her eyes, to the small cupids bow of her lips. Excruciating in their slowness, but heartwarming with their tenderness. 

****

He tuned in to each sliver of skin as he reached it, all of his attention on feeling of her beneath him. 

****

“Please Jughead.” Her words pulled him out of his reverie, like an artist who had been forced to put down their brush. Navy eyes flicked to hers, filled with lustful promise. 

****

She only dug her nails deeper, letting one hand drag its way to his pelvis. He was hot in her hand, firm as she gave him a tug and wrenched a hiss from his lips. 

****

Closing his eyes he reached between them to still her. 

****

“Do you have protection?”

****

Panic seized her, she hadn’t anticipated her evening taking this turn. She had hoped, but how often was it that she got what she wanted.

****

Laughing at her horrified expression he stood, “Don’t have a cow, I have a rubber in by jean pocket.” It was impossible not to admire his behind as he padded to the bathroom.

****

She was still staring at the spot when he returned, “Betty Cooper are you checking me out?” he placed an offended hang to his chest, “I feel so objectified.”

****

He was unable to dodge the pillow flung at him.

****

“What about Mr. Prepared, were you anticipating something happening this evening?” She attempted a dignified pose on her duvet. Batting her eyelashes playfully she turned away from him, “What kind of girl do you think I am Mr. Jones?”

****

Silence. 

****

Then the feeling of a body behind her. 

His breath tickled her ear as he softly spoke, “One that I could fall in love with.” 

****

“Oh.” Her voice wobbled. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Leaning into it she smiled to herself. The room was warm, becoming hotter as he explored her arms, rubbing lightly in some places and massaging in others, before moving their heat to the skin of her stomach. 

****

She shocked herself, crying out loudly when he finally trailed up to the junction of her breasts. He was a musician, and she was his willing instrument. He plucked and he tuned as she writhed against him. Each of her nipples had been rolled between his fingers, leaving her panting and him hard against her. 

****

“Oh, god.” She felt him smile into the slick skin of her neck. 

****

And when he trailed to the sensitive skin of her thighs she arched her back to him, keening closer to the hands that now traced her opening. A thumb and forefinger teased the nub, rubbing it gently then avoiding it altogether. 

****

It was too much.

****

It wasn’t enough.

****

Without warning she flipped to face him, enjoying his slightly shocked expression.

****

“My turn.”

****

She pushed him down and straddled his thighs. “You are an incurable tease Juggie.”

He only placed his hands behind his head and smiled as if to enjoy the show. 

****

As if to say _ do your worst.  _

****

Oh, she would. Her lips on the tip of him had his back arching off of the bed. “Ah, fuck.”

She traced her tongue on the underside, flicking gently at the tip. When she took him to the back of her throat his body shook, and she could hear his murmuring nonsense to himself.

****

“God Betts….didn’t fucking expect….so good.” 

****

She couldn’t smile in her position, but the satisfaction was not dulled. Trev had not been a fan of this particular act, considering it rude for a gentleman and a lady to partake in. Sex had been one thing, but this he had considered demeaning. It was one of the only things they had disagreed on. He thought of it as submission, whereas she saw it as an act of power. And looking at Jughead, nearly in a puddle confirmed all of her thoughts on the matter. 

****

Yes, power it was. One that she would wield again if she had her way. Watching him fall apart before her was entirely too satisfying. 

****

Gently she caressed the sack of skin below her lips. Rolling it in her palm she let out a low moan, sending vibrations down her throat. 

He arched to her, nearly ruining himself. Her mouth was shoved off with a pop.

****

“Where in the fuck did you learn how to do that?” his breathing was heavy, and she could see a bead of sweat travel down his cheek. Dark eyes bore into her. 

****

Only an innocent smile graced her lips. 

****

“I wasn’t gonna last much longer,” he panted, “but you knew that didn’t you.”

****

Her smile only widens.

****

It sets something off in him, and he drags her to him, and rolls onto her. Quickly he rolls the rubber on, much faster that she could ever do it. 

****

“So fucking perfect.”

****

She can feel him at her entrance, warm and slick. He looks at her, really looks at her before pushing forward. It had been a while she realizes, as her body tenses slightly. And although he and Trev were about the same length, Jughead is thicker. 

****

But, she is slick enough that despite the involuntary tightening he meets no resistance. 

****

It is her turn to pant as he moves in her, gaining his rhythm. It is a dance, one that they both play equal part in. No solos exist, only a harmonic symphony that leaves them breathless. When she adjusts, he tilts with her. And when he pulls her onto him, she allows her hips to take over the work as he teases the peaks of her chest. It is not long until she feels pressure building. Her hips move frantically, almost too fast for her to keep up. She is in control, as he joins the ride guiding her feverishly. Gripping her waist tight in his hands, ensuring that the dance continues to the very end. 

****

She watches him beneath her, through her lusty haze, as he moans and his eyes roll up into his head. Giving and taking, pushing and pulling. 

****

He reaches completion just as she gives out a breathy moan. Tightening around him she falls to his chest allowing her body to pulse and shake as he moans in brief intervals. He tethers her to this place, held only by their bodies connection, as her core squeezes and spasms around him. 

****

It feels like resurfacing, she thinks as they lay next to each other, catching her breath. Or solving the answer to an impossible problem. The mixture of peace and elation, as if they both know their place in the world. 

****

Sleep comes easy and heavy, but she is able to smile as he silently climbs out of her window.

****

A place in the world, indeed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

****

Nearly two weeks later Betty is being dubiously let around by Fangs Fogarty. 

****

“No peeking Betts.” Fangs insists, as she is nearly walked into what she imagines is her third pole. Her foot brushes on a wooden chair leg and she smiles. 

****

“Fangs, I know it's the Wyrm, can I take off the blindfold now?” He sighs, but removes the black cloth. Exposing the bar. 

Only it didn’t look as she expected it to. 

****

Streamers were taped along the rafters, and bouquets of balloons lined the walls. 

Each table had a flowery center piece to decorate it. A few of them have been pushed to the side, making room for a makeshift dance floor. 

****

“How’d we do doll?” Its Slim behind her. He grins at her boyishly while balancing a snack tray on his right hand.

****

“It’s amazing did you guys stay up all night doing this?” Awe filled her.

****

Toni chimed in, “Well not all night, but Jughead can be an absolute menace when he doesn’t get his way so we stuck it out.”

****

Betty slung an arm over the girl, smiling. For an eighteenth birthday this was more than she could of ever imagined. Her dinner at the country club had been stiff and formal. This was a real party. 

****

It hadn’t been quite the surprise she knew Jughead had wanted. But it had been quite obvious when he would attempt to smuggle favors and wrappings around her. And honestly the younger serpents and the prospects didn’t have much secrecy or tact. Slim had given up the game nearly two days ago, much to Jugheads frustration.

****

But she didn’t mind. It was sweet enough for him to simply go through the trouble. Her unveiled eyes searched for him in the smoky room, hoping to spot his lean body perched against a wall.

****

The beaten up jukebox played a mellow tune across the hall. 

****

“Here.” Toni nudged a small box in her hand, “a gift from Fangs, Sweets, and I.”

****

It was wrapped only in green tissue paper. And when she peeled it away she smiled wider than she had all day.

****

A silver chain, delicately linked and just the perfect length. Bare, but beautiful.

****

“This is too much, thank them for me.”

****

Toni only bobbed her fuschia head and headed behind the bar. For the first time she notices a picture frame hanging up above. A young girl with dark hair and a crooked grin. No more than ten years old. She looks familiar but Betty can’t quite place the chubby cheeks and gap toothed grin. A hand on her waist shakes her memories loose.

****

“ I see Toni and the Guys got to you first.” His voice was warm, buttery smooth. It slipped over her, bringing back memories from their previous escapades. 

****

In her bedroom.

On his motorcycle.

Even in the garage, after the guys had left.

****

A smile played on her lips, “Yes, I suppose they did.”

****

He smiled, wider than she’d ever seen him and then nervously dig into his jacket pocket. 

****

A small box emerged, wrapped carefully in pale green tissue paper. She took it carefully, gently turning it in her fingers

****

“Open it babe.”

****

She obeyed without hesitation.

****

Inside was a silver object, with a smoothed circular surface. She placed the cool metal in her hands and realized it was the exact size of … “A quarter?”

One side has been smoothed out and carved.

****

JJ+BC while the other remained ridged, forming the head’s side of the coin. There was a small hole near the top. Just big enough for a chain to fit in.

****

She smiled and grappled for the silver rope. After weaving it through she held it up. A token of their original meeting. A small payment to a fate that brought them together. 

****

“It’s perfect Jug.” She tried to stifle the emotion in her voice, “really perfect.”

****

He moved her hair over her shoulder, and grasped the delicate clasp. The length was spot on.

****

“Technically I defaced currency, but what is one more crime to the laundry list.” He teased, dodging her slap on the arm.

****

But she couldn’t help but smile, it was nice being here with Jughead. 

****

Without warning two hands came up behind them and clasped onto their shoulders, pulling them together. Sweet Pea squeezed hard, clutching them tightly. 

****

“Let’s get this shindig rollin’ ” He released an arm and raised a can into the air, which was then mimicked by the room. 

****

“To Betty Cooper who finally got Jones to let us have a party in the Wyrm.” 

****

The crowd cheered and Betty ducked her head. Music crackled out of the jukebox, sending people scurrying to the cleared floor. Betty spotted Toni smiled wistfully at the bodies, from behind her booth.

****

It seemed that her own partner was not in attendance. Betty made a mental note to ask her about it later. Jughead, she noticed, had made himself scarce as the couples began to twirl. Some were closely knitted together, while others pulled their partner’s in and out, swinging to the deep rhythms. They moved their feet, almost faster than Betty could comprehend. It made her look  down at her own slightly worn saddle shoes.

****

The sight made her smile. 

  
It was her birthday, and she wanted to dance. 

****

However, Jughead was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes scanned the room, locking only with Fangs who stuck a thumb out toward the narrow front door of the Wyrm. 

****

Jughead stood, leaning against the wall, partially obscured by the shadows. His face had taken a hard, stern look about it as he stared at the rolling bodies. 

****

“Jug.” He stiffened, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. 

****

“Are you gonna make me dance all by myself?” She saw him wince slightly, but his voice was firm. 

****

“I don’t dance.” He grunted. 

****

She leaned back.

****

“Don’t dance or don’t know how?”  She teased softly, “It’s okay I can teach you not everybody is born to hand jive.”

****

He only turned his head to the crowd once more, ignoring her pleading gaze.

****

Biting the inside of her cheek she stood on her tiptoes, laying a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet, tender, and she let her hands run through his silken hair. Eventually she resorted to using her teeth to take his bottom lip, drawing out a deep groan from his throat. When she pulled back her mouth twisted into a devilish grin.

****

“Well, I guess that’s just too bad, because it’s my birthday,” she lifted her mouth to his ear, “And I am calling in my favor Jones.”

****

She didn’t think it was possible, but he gawked.  _ Jughead Jones gawked at her  _ and looked at her as if she was someone he wasn’t sure he completely trusted anymore.  

****

“I can’t -.” He stopped, and looked at her hand as it gripped his own. A long suffering groan left his throat and then without warning he pulled her to him, pressing her to his chest. 

****

A smirk curled the corner of her lip. She had most certainly won this round. 

****

Intertwining her fingers with his she lead him to the center of the floor, and pulled herself to him. 

****

“Come on snake, let’s rattle.”

****

The crowd disappeared as soon as the words left her lips. 

****

Turns out, Jughead wasn’t a good dancer. He was a  _ great  _ dancer. It was obvious to Betty that he had simply been modest. They twirled and hopped around the patrons. Nearly running into Sweet Pea and a mystery woman with whom he had been cozying up to. 

****

Sweat beaded on her neck, as he tossed her and turned her. The fast pace of the music, the rock and roll reverberated in her bones. It shook the ground she barely touched.Soon her hair became a loose semblance of a ponytail. The blonde strands tickled her cheeks as she pulled from side to side. Through the blur, and nearly two hours later she spotted Slim and Fangs at the bar, talking to Toni. Betty saw them laugh and clink glasses jovially. 

****

As the evening deepened the music turned slow, tender. A crooning voice rang out, echoing off the wood paneled walls of the Wyrm. The summer sun had gone down completely leaving the building to be lit by the small paper lanterns that Jughead had commissioned for the event. Her necklace shone, against the light, catching Jughead’s eye now and then. It made him smile each time, the sight of it around her neck. 

****

The night continued to flow easily, as smooth as oil and as rich as the sound of Jugheads belly laugh when she teasingly shook her hips at him. Keeping her hands off of him felt unnatural. A hand, a finger, even just a little nudge of her elbow, he made sure she was in reach. Holding her tenderly and then watching from the wall as they both recovered from whatever possessed their bodies on the floor. Each slow song, of love, of heartbreak,  and of staying young echoed within her. Especially as she snuggled closer, attempting to be within his arms as deep as she possibly could.

****

The music took them away, together with her head against his chest and his arms around her body, nothing would hurt them, nothing  _ could. _

****

But like all things in Betty’s life it seemed that her luck was destined to eventually run out. 

****

Before she could comprehend what was happening glass shattered behind her head. There was barely enough time for her to turn her and look before she was being pressed against a wall, shielded with a body. 

****

Holes littered the window sills, the glass panes had burst free leaving the floor a glittering mess under the neon lights. It was hard to hear anything except for her heartbeat in her ears and Jughead panting above her. 

****

Engines revved outside, still spoiling for a fight. 

****

Shattered glasses littered near the bar, where she saw a pair of shoes sticking out. Boots, far too big for the gangly body they belonged to. Horror filled her, there was no movement, only the sound of stifled sobs where the rest of the body was concealed. 

****

“Toni?” she called out, her voice was dry and gravelly. Dust and debris clouded the air near the door, and the eerie silence was stifling. Like quiet of a forest after a gunshot. 

****

Occupants, who had only moments before been dancing were now numbly touching their various wounds, shocked to see blood. 

****

“Toni?” she tried again, the bottles along the wall had completely shattered in and on the cabinets. Jughead held her fast, tight, even as she fought to see and struggled to comprehend the destruction around her. 

****

Jughead ducked his head down, placing his lips to her ear. 

****

His voice was gravelly, “Hold still, it’s not over yet.”

****

He was right, she knew it as she inhaled the scent of leather and gun smoke. The latter sent her into a panic, “Oh god, Jug -”, suddenly she was moved, forced into a smaller position akin to a ball.

****

The voice was back in her ear, “Stay low, stay quiet and don’t move baby,” he cupped her face in his hands “I’ll be right back.”

****

Then he kissed her, one that she knew would leave her lips bruised. The kind of kiss that was overwhelming her senses, but later would only be a ghost of a feeling. 

****

The kind that no girl ever wanted in her lifetime.

****

A goodbye kiss.

****

He was gone before she could grip her hands into his jacket and force him to stay with her. She could only see him reach down as he neared the door to grab a crowbar from Sweet Pea’s hand. 

****

_ Oh God. _

****

_ Oh no. _

****

Her thoughts raced as Sweet Pea trailed after him, wielding his own metal bar. 

****

Jughead could kill someone, she realized, and then felt the blood drain from her face. 

****

_ A Ghoulie could kill him. _

****

After all, it was obvious that was what they came for. She glanced at the bar once more. The shoes still had not budged. 

****

Adrenaline seared inside her veins, sending her crawling across the glass riddled floor. It crunched beneath her hands and knees. Slowly she slid to the bullet riddled wood, to the boots and the sobs that were increasing in volume. 

****

The first thing she saw was Toni, gasping, and moving her lips as if speaking to herself. Her formerly dark pink hair was now sticky with red gore. 

****

The blood on her face, masked the horror that Betty knew mirrored her own. The only difference were the two lines dragging down from Toni’s eyes to her cheeks, and off  her quivering chin. 

****

She sat criss crossed with Slim’s head laying in her lap. Her hands parted his hair, almost compulsively, as she whispered to herself and leaned closed to him. He looked much younger than Betty had ever seen him. Blood trickled down his ears and onto the floor where Toni sat. 

She spied the gaping source of the blood and was sent gagging. 

****

Nausea rolled in her gut, as she sidled up to Toni, careful to avoid Slim’s pale limbs. 

****

“Toni, we gotta move.” she whispered. But the girl didn’t seem to hear her. 

****

She tried again, “Toni, we gotta help Jug, it's just him and Pea out there.” Ochre eyes snapped to her blue ones, with the alarm of a panicked animal.

****

Her voice was a mere whisper, “Betty, he’s turning sixteen next week.” A serpent prospect, to be initiated in only a short while, Betty knew. 

****

_ Never to be.  _

****

Toni smoothed the hair on his head again, making him look even more boyish. 

****

“I need to stay with him,” her voice cracked, “find Fangs for me, I need to know he’s okay.”

****

Shocked bodies had started to bustle around the Wyrm, taking stock of injuries and grabbing whatever weapons possible. Betty and Toni flinched as a Serpent, of nearly forty grabbed one of the partially intact bottles near them and smashed it against a table. 

****

_ Jughead told me to stay.  _

****

Voices grew louder outside, drowning out the buzzing of the remaining neon signs. Muffled shouts became a cacophony of roars. 

****

Her mind was made up. 

****

Carefully she stood, doing her best to avoid the shards and spilled liquid. Slowly she cleared off one of the tables and yanked off one of the cheap plastic table cloths off. It would cover Slim until someone could help them. 

****

She laid it carefully with Toni, taking care to wet a towel and wipe some of the blood from the girl’s eyes. Before she could pull away her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled close. 

****

“He was protecting me Betty,” her eyes were wide with sorrow, “He heard the shots and covered me,” she let out a dead laugh, “He was being a goof, showing me his new switchblade, and then I look over and fucking blood is drenching my face.” 

****

Toni pressed an object into her hands. It was slender, polished wood. Betty clenched it so tight, her hand ached. 

****

Walking to the door, the shouts got louder. When she peeked through the small crack she realized why. 

Serpents and Ghoulies, stood circled around two bodies. 

****

Until this night Betty was sure she had never seen a Ghoulie up close. The ones she could spy sent a chill down her spin. Each had a small skull, visible on their necks. The leather of their jackets, was worn much like the Serpents, but the back was muddied by a reaper. Each had metal lining their knuckles, and most were carrying a gun. 

****

She looked to the Serpent side, armed with their metal bars and broken bottles. Each bloodied in some way. Fangs was near the end trembling, holding his arm as tight as he could. He leaned against an older Serpent, possibly to stay upright. 

The handle of Slim’s switchblade was excruciatingly heavy in her hand. But she did not allow herself to let it go. 

****

At the center of the circle was an enraged Jughead, flanked by an equally furious Sweet Pea. She’d never seen that look on Jughead’s face before. His face was contorted into something ferocious. Something that she had only heard about from the Northside boys that had run into Serpents. The look that said he was about to do something dangerous. 

****

The Ghoulie across from him was nearly an inch shorter, but perhaps a year or two older. He inched closer and closer as Jughead spoke. He was obviously not up for negotiations. 

****

Jughead’s eyes were dark, heavily lidded and his tone was cruel.

****

“You kill one Snake and three more will take its place, you know that Malachi.” 

****

The man named Malachi waved his hand, “You don’t even have enough guys to replace your losses, much less three fold Jonesy,” he grinned, “Especially after the number my boys did on your little hidey hole.”

****

Sweet Pea lunged, barred only by Jughead's arm. 

****

It only seemed to encourage Malachi, “Some of those guys didn’t look so good,” he tutted, “I hope your little biker whore is okay, you can always send her to the Ghoulies, we’d be happy to play doctor.” He gave Jughead a cheshire smile. 

****

“It's only fair after all, if we get the Pink haired broad,” he turned to a heap to the left of him, “I don’t gotta waste you for killing my right hand man.”

****

He kicked the body and rolled it over. 

****

Betty gasped. 

****

His face had been slashed to pieces. Covered in carnage she couldn’t even be sure what was what. Blood trailed from his mouth, down his shirt. He had been punched, hard, repeatedly. 

Betty could only imagine the rage that could induce that sort of punishment. The pure unadulterated wrath. 

****

But Jughead only regarded the body calmly. There was a shrewd shark like quality in his eyes. Their navy blue hue was long gone, replaced only by endless obsidian. 

****

“She’s worth ten of him,” he crowed, “Besides it’s not my fault he can’t take a punch.”

****

_ More like a complete and utter beatdown.  _

****

Malachi mirrored his faux lackadaisical demeanor. “Well damn Jones you drive a hard bargain, after all we only came here as a messenger,” he spit on the body, “But she sure as fuck won’t be happy about this.” 

****

Jughead’s face twisted further, "I don’t give a fuck what makes her happy.”

****

The Ghoulie leader stopped short, “Well you should boy, because she’s all about fair trades, and if don’t leave here with a warm body for her to tear into then I will have to settle for ten corpses.”

****

A shadow descended behind her. 

****

“Besides,” he drawled, “I have a feeling this one might mean a little more to you.”

****

A hand clamped down on the back of Betty’s neck, hauling her forward to the outer area of the circle. She squeezed the blade in her hand, looking for the trigger mechanism, while flailing from her assailant.

****

The trigger released, popping the blade out as she twisted her body around seeking any flesh she could find. 

****

Before she could get too close a hand clamped her wrist, twisting it backward, and prying the blade from her fingers. 

****

“You got yourself a little wildcat here Jones.” His other hand moved to her head, lacing itself into her scalp and pulling on it violently. 

****

It hurt like hell, sending Betty gasping and tears welling at her eyes. 

****

But the pain that radiated from the crown of her head to the tips of her fingers was nothing compared to seeing Jughead’s face. Cruelty and rage had morphed to unfathomable pain and disbelief. His eyes followed her carefully, taking stock of the agony in her face and the hand violently twisting her hair. 

****

_ He was got.  _ She realized, the Ghoulies had Jughead in the palm of their hand. And judging by Malachi’s building chuckle, he knew it too. 

****

“Jones Jr. has got a soft underbelly ladies and gentlemen.” He mocked as the crowd of Ghoulies behind him shouted and whistled. 

****

He removed one of his hands from her hair to her chin and jerked her head to him. “And a damn beautiful one.” 

****

Jughead snarled like an animal in a cage. “Stop it, fucking stop it.” 

****

“Oh, but she’s just perfect. It seems she’s worth to you about the same as ol’ Mad Dog here was to me.” He yanked her back, pressing his body against hers, “Ain’t that an even trade doll?”

****

She snapped her teeth at him, and twisted her body again, attempting to hit him between the legs. Her movement was stopped by the feeling of something cold being pressed to her neck. 

****

Slim’s blade, was a finely sharpened edge against the tender skin. And she knew that if he applied even the least bit of pressure, she would bleed for it. 

****

She was gasping, she realized, hyperventilating. 

****

“You may wanna calm down baby doll, wouldn't want you to bleed on me now would I? At least not yet.”

****

Jughead froze, wide eyed at the sight of the blade against her. Torn, it seemed between what to do. Whether to rush Malachi or to bargain. 

****

“Tick Tock Jones, you know how she  _ hates  _ to wait, and I ain’t coming home empty handed.”

****

She felt the smallest amount of warmth trail down the her neck, between her breasts. Jugheads eyes widened and the hand not occupied by the crowbar formed into a claw. 

****

His eyes bore into Betty’s for a moment longer, before he did the last thing she would have ever expected. 

****

He fell to his knees. 

****

It seemed so wrong, seeing him before someone like Malachi. It was like the almighty angel of death, kneeling to a lesser god. 

****

His voice was barely a whisper. 

****

“The Wyrm,” he choked, “Let her go and you can have the Wyrm.”

****

Malachi froze behind her. Even he had not expected such an offer. He sucked in a breath, “You mean to say you are gonna give us your base, in exchange for this broad?” He looked down at Betty closely, “She must be a damn good lay.”

****

Jughead tensed, “Just let her go,  and we’ll talk details.”

Malachi unwound his hand from her hair and snapped the switchblade shut. He gave her a shove to Jughead who caught her, and inspected her neck. 

****

“We will be back Jones, and you better have the paperwork drawn up when we do.” 

****

Malachi looked at Betty and smirked before shoving the shining switchblade handle into his pocket and patting it lightly. He sent her a taunting smile before sauntering off toward the Ghoulies and their bikes leaving Jughead and Betty in a panting heap. 

****

He rocked her in his arms, “I told you to stay inside.” His head rested on hers as he breathed in the scent of her hair, grounding himself. 

****

It was hard to tell how long they were out there. They clung together, only parting when Sweet Pea returned with a casualty list. 

****

They were lucky he said. 

****

There was only one. 

****

That night Jughead drove slow, taking every back road, ensuring no other persons crossed their path. He snuck up the trellis to her room and helped her remove glass from her palms and knees. After he had ensured there were no fragments she started the hottest shower she had ever taken in her life.

****

The blood she washed from her body alone. 

****

He said nothing still as they crawled into bed, and she curled to him. It was hard to tell how long they laid there in silence, and even harder still to know how long it took until they were both asleep. 

****

Or perhaps sleep never reached him at all she thought when she woke up to a completely vacant bed.

****

The bathroom had been wiped clean of blood residue, and the bandages and glass fragments had been carefully disposed. It was as if he’d never been there to begin with. 

****

He hadn’t even left a note. 

****

\------------------------

****

Jughead hadn’t spoken to her in days. Three to be exact. Each phone call was left to voicemail, and the garage had been closed the one day she had managed to catch a bus. Jughead had left her no choice really. She reasoned as her rain boots slogged through the mud of Sunnyside Trailer park. 

****

Voices echoed as she approached what she hoped was the correct trailer. Shouts were muffled by the walls and the splatter of rain on its tin roof. The sun has only begun to kiss the horizon, she knows, but dark will soon overtake her if she has to walk home. Glancing at the motorbikes lined up along the walkway she spies what appears to be Jugheads bike, propped near the back, almost concealed by a beaten old truck she knew to be Sweet Pea’s.

****

Rage filled her. At least he couldn’t hid from her here. Leaving her alone after what she’d seen, what they had been through together.  Harshly she pounded her fist against the warped metal door. Her previous shivering from the rain was gone now, replaced by wrathful indignation.

****

It was Fangs who answered the door. She must have looked horrible, because his face paled at the sight of her. 

****

“Sorry Betty but you can't come in-” She only shoved past him, slamming him into the door. The room is filled to the brim, with Serpents. Most of which she knew personally, but with a few she knew had come from adjacent charters. 

****

Something was wrong about the way they were looking at her. Like she had intruded on a family gathering. One that she was unwelcome to. Strangers staring at her with judging eyes. 

****

Her voice is low, but clear, “Where is Jughead?”

****

The boy appears, almost as if he had manifested from the shadows. 

****

_ What is going on?  _

****

The confusion was evident to him, but it is ignored as he stalks closer to her. He grips her tightly on the arm so tight it is nearly painful. 

****

“You are leaving,” he spoke through his teeth, “right fucking now.” 

****

The men part as he hauls her from the trailer, his visage like a reaper against the off white of the paneling. Toni and Sweet Pea trail behind, frantically. Leaving Fangs to slam the door behind them.

“Jughead calm the hell down,” Sweet Pea shoved him from behind, “Your acting like a fucking lunatic!”

****

He shrugs him off pulling her still, to the muddy front lot of the park. 

****

“Jughead you’re hurting her.” Sweet Pea’s voice slices through the air. It is only then that he looks down and releases her arm, watching the blood flow return to the white patches his fingers had formed. The fingers that had once loved her so gently. 

****

Her summer skirt is clinging to her legs, soaked from the journey, leaving her shivering under the stormy sky. Jughead glares at where Sweet Pea and Fangs are standing, slightly in front of Toni. When he turns to her she almost gasps, his eyes as dark as a starless night. 

****

“She needs to know when to follow orders, and when to  _ stay put _ .”

****

Unthinking her hand flies up, hitting his face, not nearly as hard as she wanted, but as hard as she could. She reaches again with the other palm, only to have it intercepted with a firm grip. 

****

“I am  _ not  _ one of your Serpents that you can just order around.” Her voice was calm, injected with something deadly. “We. Are. A. Team.” She punctuated each word with a finger to his chest. Her teeth were bared, and she was nearly growling at him. Then without meaning to her voice cracked, “Where have you been Jughead, I needed you these past few days.”

****

Then he leans in close, nearly nose to nose with her. Water is dripping onto her forehead, trailing down her face. Hair is clinging to her neck and back which are soaked through. His expression doesn’t change, like he is afraid that if he lets himself feel the guilt, the need for affection he will not be able to stand here in front of her. 

****

“Jughead let's settle this inside, it's freezing out here.” Fangs reasoned, from his position next to Sweet Pea. 

****

Jughead didn’t even spare him a glance, instead  returning to his cold eye contact with Betty. 

****

“Yeah c’mon man can’t you see she’s catching her death out here-” Sweet pea is stopped by the slithering cold tone in Jughead’s voice.

****

“Both of you shut the fuck up.” Betty was frozen, her feet wouldn’t move, her mouth could not form words. This was not Jughead, this was not who she knew. 

****

He leaned away, and closed his eyes, allowing raindrops to wash down his face completely.

****

“When orders are not followed people get hurt,” he breathed, “They get killed.”

****

_ Slim. _

****

“Jughead that wasn’t your fault, that was the Ghoulies.”

****

Agony had no place on his face in this moment, but it was firmly burrowed in his heart.  Agony and guilt over what had happened to Slim. And judging by the past few days, an even sharper set of feelings over what had  _ almost  _ happened to Betty. 

****

“I have to make sure my crew survives this.” 

****

_ Well that's funny,  _ Betty thought,  _ because I have to make sure you survive this Jughead Jones.  _ She would crawl to the end of the earth to make sure he survived this. He  _ had  _ to, she would drag him back from the depths of hell if need be. He would stay here with her. 

“And what? I thought we were in this together.”

****

His face twisted, “And I can’t babysit you at the same time.”

****

_ Babysit? _

****

That was what he was calling it. The slow evenings spent together on his bike. Dinners at Pop’s.    
The god damn carnival they had met at. Babysitting. The dance. Nearly dying in a god damn shoot out. 

****

Unbelievable. She knows what he is doing. 

****

“Bullshit.” she spat, pushing up to him, “That is bullshit and you know it Jughead.”

****

He lets out a feral snarl, “ I have to make sure every goddamn second that someone I  _ care _ about doesn’t get fucking wasted by a scumbag Ghoulie.” 

****

“And what about the ones you  _ love?”  _ She countered, arms flailing. 

****

Silence, stood between them. Rain poured off of his inky locks and from the grease black jacket that had claimed him. 

****

He was unyielding “From now on you have to stay on your side of town,” he gestured to her body,  “That way you can grow up, marry some banker and pop out two point five kids just like your  _ big sister.” _

****

Her throat thickened, but he wasn’t finished. She wouldn’t listen to this, wouldn’t believe it. 

****

“Go be the perfect little doll for someone else to fuck and marry,” She gasped, “You’ll thank me for it later.”

****

He turned to walk away, toward the stunned faced of Sweet Pea and Fangs, and the enraged face of Toni.

****

She lunged.

****

Wildly clawing at his sleeve. Her nails dug into the leather so deep that she could see him flinch as she reached his skin. She felt like a madwoman, consumed by pain and rage as she forced him around to her.

****

There was fear in her blood, at she nearly positive he could smell it on her. Icy fingers gripped her lungs, stealing her breathe and nearly what was left of her self control.

****

She felt tired, exhaustion had set in long ago but now her nerves were frayed, loose on the edges as she spoke.

****

“No.” 

She’d said it so simply, so clearly even though there was liquid welling at the corners of her eyes.

****

It was obvious she was making a scene, but she couldn’t reel it in. Her mother always said she felt everything too deeply. This was just proof of it.

****

Still, her voice did not catch, and her lip did not quiver. There was still a small part of her that was proud she had managed to keep stony face for this long. The stony face couldn’t hid the stray tear that splattered from her jaw to the pavement.

****

Her knuckles were white as she dug into his arm, and when she finally looked up she saw what she knew to be afraid of all along. 

****

Obsidian eyes, and a cruel sneer on his lips. This was a stranger to her. His circling pools of blackness swallowed her, and pulled the lingering hope she had out of her heart. This was not the man she’d grown to care for, to love.

****

This was a monster in human skin, a king of snakes. When he jerked his arm from her grip his voice was hard and distant. It cut her to the core.

****

“If you don’t leave now I’ll make Sweet Pea carry you home,” he wouldn't look at her, “and he’ll make sure you stay there.” Obviously not a mere threat.

****

The sight of his crossed arms combined the ram rod straightness of his spine sent her reeling. He wasn’t bluffing.

****

Water permeated her voice as she curled her fingernails into the soft skin of her palm.

****

“You don’t get to leave me like this, not after everything.”

****

He shook his head and stepped back from her. Turning his back she saw him pace before stepping up and leaning over her. His face was hard emptiness, but she spoke again, pleading.

****

“Don’t do this Jughead.”

****

Her voice cracked, mirroring the one that was forming in her chest. It only served to steel him against her further. 

****

“Come on princess, I don’t have time for some obsessed little side fuck to start busting my balls,” he leaned closer, “It’s not my problem that you can’t let it go.”

****

No, she wouldn’t let him cheapen what they had been together, what they had been through. She wouldn’t let him shrink down what had happened to Slim just to make it easier on himself. 

****

There was a low gasp behind him, and she saw Toni lunge forward at him. But just as quickly as she’d moved there were arms around her, pulling her backward. Fangs and Tall Boy held her fast and hauling her away.

****

Betty heard her shout a string of profanities, “You fucking asshole!”.

****

Betty could only stare at him.

_ He doesn’t mean it.  _

****

_ He doesn’t mean it. _

****

He ignored the commotion behind him, “Shut the hell up Toni, she needs to get the picture.”

****

It was starting to become more and more difficult to look at him. That face, his hair, those hands. 

****

She’d held his face to her chest only a few days before, she’d run her fingers lovingly through his hair, and those hands had brought her pleasure she’d never imagined.

****

“I don’t do relationships, especially not with stuck up Northside bitches with mommy issues.” His voice never faltered. 

****

But his eyes skittered over her, never landing. 

****

It sent rage boiling in her belly, it pulsed through her until it reached her lips, forcing them to move. 

****

“Stop it.” She practically spat it out. Raising herself she looked up at him, and letting her eyes trap his. They were so close that the top of her head nearly grazed his chin. 

****

“If you are going to do this you’re gonna look at me” she swallowed, “your gonna look me in the eyes and your gonna use my name, none of that ‘blondie’ and ‘Northsider’ bullshit.” 

****

He only leaned back out of her orbit and she cursed the fact that he had no tells. The only indication that she got that he’d even heard her was the nearly imperceptible nod he made to Sweet Pea as she closed her mouth. 

****

“Fine,” she felt the hairs on her neck rise as a shadow approached her from behind, “Betty this is finished, Pea take her home and make sure she stays there.”

****

He turned on his heel and walked away from her without a backward glance. 

****

She lunged, hands curled into savage claws. It shocked her how quickly she had moved without thinking.

****

What was she even planning on doing? She wondered as Sweet Pea’s arms locked her down and started hauling her body back to his beat up truck. 

****

His arms were thick around her as she was pulled slowly backwards. There was a low ringing in her ears that settled within her as he shut her in. It was low and melancholy even as Toni glowered at the boy and slid in next to her. It rang clear as she laid her head in the pink haired girls lap and felt her fingers run through her blonde hair. 

****

When they arrived to her crimson door she let the Toni lead her up the stairs and to her room. The symphony pounded in her head, ceaseless and immutable. Even as she stepped out of her shoes and into the shower that had been started for her. It wasn’t until Toni had helped her into bed and settled into a small pallet on the floor and the darkness had begun to smother her that she realized that the sound had been coming from herself. 

****

\------------------------

****

The next day Toni had vanished. They had all vanished, it seemed. But of course, she hadn’t really gone looking. 

****

Loneliness set in impossibly quick, sidled companionably with the rage that roiled inside her heart.

****

Two days after that the only soothing presence was that of a raven haired girl. Who arrived to see her best friend in a devastation unlike she had ever seen. It was certainly not how she had left her.  It seemed also that as she ghosted away, her friend Toni had done her a favor and called Archie Andrews. She bristled as she thought of how she had gotten the telephone number,  _ who  _ she had gotten it from. 

****

It wasn’t until a few days later she realized for the first time that her necklace was gone. Her last reminder it seemed, vanished with the rain. When she told Veronica she merely waved her hand,  _ You are strong Betty Cooper, you are one of a kind, that scrap metal has no power over you.  _ She was right of course. It hadn’t been around her neck at Sunnyside, she knew. It had been on her vanity. 

****

Betty had to give her friend credit for her patience. Coming home from an amazing vacation, unable to share it with her best friend or her boyfriend. But, Veronica was nothing if not determined. She let Betty take it slowly gradually enticing the blonde into baking a treat or into joining her in adolescent gossip. Some of it worked, and some did not.

****

It wasn’t until nearly two weeks after she arrived that Betty finally divulged the circumstances of her heartbreak. She told her everything. About her and Jughead, the Serpents, the Ghoulies, Toni, Sweet Pea… Slim.  Once her mouth had started, her heart would not let it stop, until she was gasping for air, and her chest ached from the memory of it all. 

****

She hadn’t seen a Serpent since the night Toni left, and a dark part of her knew it was probably Jughead’s doing. 

****

_ A gag order, to make it easier for everyone.  _

****

A simple solution. Painless.

****

A clean break for both of them. The thought was laughable. 

****

_ Well,  _ she thought bitterly  _ we almost had it all.  _ **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry guys! Hope you will forgive me. *hides*  
> Sorry I am such a hoe for angst, hopefully you aren’t lining up to throw rotten tomatoes at me. This was a hoot and a half to get written, and I’m very curious/nervous to see what you think. Please me gentle with me :)  
> Stay tuned for part three which will hopefully be posted in a reasonable time unlike this piece. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading, and lots of love, 
> 
> TAWOTWS  
> \-----------------------------------  
> And once again another playlist for your listening pleasure thanks to the amazing Jillyzee6  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/jillyzee6/playlist/4dmqhM1dHAywhnYIdST7YB?si=BWKYhayHRV-mwRpM4pJszw 
> 
> Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato  
> Robbers by The 1975  
> Kokomo by The Beach Boys  
> California Baby by Jerry Burnham and Wayne Cook  
> Teenage Dream by Katy Perry  
> Summer Bummer by Lana Del Rey  
> The Weekend by SZA and Calvin Harris (Funk Wav Remix)  
> We Don’t Have To Take Our Clothes Off by Ella Eyre  
> American Pie by Don McLean  
> Land of 1000 Dances by Wilson Pickett  
> December, 1963 (Oh What a Night!) Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons  
> G.T.O by Ronny & The Daytonas  
> Love by Lana Del Rey  
> Lust for Life by Lana Del Rey  
> Tiny Dancer (Florence and the Machine cover)  
> Born To Die by Lana Del Rey  
> Young God by Halsey  
> Electric (Feat. Khalid) by Alina Baraz  
> Paris by The Chainsmokers  
> Coachella (Woodstock in My Mind) by Lana Del Rey  
> Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey  
> Haunted by Beyonce  
> Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars  
> Make You Feel My Love by Sleeping at Last (But also the Adele version)  
> Motion Picture Soundtrack by Shallou  
> Babe I’m Gonna Leave You by Led Zeppelin  
> Breathe Me by Sia  
> Outro by M83  
> Mama I’m Comin’ Home by Ozzy Osbourne  
> Teenage Dream by Sara Farell  
> Teenage Dirtbag by Walk Off the Earth


End file.
